


god of the just (i'll never win a peace prize)

by DangerCW, NemoSwiftie



Category: DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, See Notes For Full List Of Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerCW/pseuds/DangerCW, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemoSwiftie/pseuds/NemoSwiftie
Summary: When Earth's Greatest Hero fails to protect what he holds most dear, he decides to stop trying to save the world and rule it instead. The Dark Knight stands against him and soon, the strongest and most powerful heroes on earth are on opposite sides. The war rages into National City and splits even the closest of friends and lovers. As Supergirl and Agent Danvers stand with The Man Of Steel, The Guardian, Detective Sawyer and L-Corp's CEO face off against them on behalf of the Caped Crusader. The world is on the brink of absolute destruction and some are about to fall down a path they can never return from.





	1. PREFACE

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Injustice: God Among Us video game and prequel graphic novels. Many DC characters will be appearing here and there. Feel free to check out [ posts](https://sexshark.tumblr.com/tagged/injusticecasting) for my fan-casting of the characters. This will loosely follow the overall arch of the prequel novels. Hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Originally, I did have some help in this fic but from about chapter four on, it's simply been my own work.

The end of the world didn’t come with a bang but it started with one. It started with the bang of a nuclear explosion in Metropolis. It started with the Joker looking for a new way to toy with Batman and finding the answer in his nemesis’ best friend. Deranged and out of his mind, the Joker knew there was no hope in beating Superman on his own terms but the Joker had never been the type to hurt his enemy directly. No, the cruel twist of the Joker was his ability to take the people the hero loved. Jason Todd had fallen at his hand. Barbara Gordon may have lived but Batgirl had died thanks to him. It was a time tested method and now, it was Superman’s turn to play the Joker’s game.

It couldn’t have gone better had the Joker tried. The trap was laid for Lois Lane and she took the bait. By the time Superman had realized that Lois was taking far too long, the Joker and Harley had much too big of a head start. The only hope of finding Lois Lane was in calling for help from the greatest heroes all the universes had to offer. One by one, each answered the call, traveling across time and space to help Superman search Metropolis for Lois Lane.

Finding her and the Joker had been simple enough. They were located miles outside of Metropolis in a nuclear submarine. It seemed like an easy enough rescue but the Joker never made things easy and always had a trick or two up his sleeve. Superman pulled the sub from the ocean and ripped the sub in half with to reveal Lois on the operating table and Joker with the scalpel. Unknowingly, however, Superman doused himself with Scarecrow’s fear toxin that Joker had laced with kryptonite. Driven from sanity, Superman had imagined Doomsday appearing before him. Fear overtook him and Superman did the only thing he knew to do, he fought.

By the time the rest of the heroes arrived to help it was too late. Superman had taken off to the sky with what he believed to be Doomsday. The rest of the Justice League began putting the pieces together, deducing that nuclear warheads were gone and Joker was far too gleeful. The trigger to the nukes was implanted into Lois’ heart. If her heart stopped beating, the city blew. Realizing Lois wasn’t on the ground or in the sub, Batman figured out too late that Superman was infected with the fear toxin. 

It may have been Doomsday that Superman saw himself punching but it was Lois Lane who was taking the hits. Her heartbeat stopped and the end of the world started with the bang.

As Superman slowly fell back to the earth, carrying in his arms the love of his life who had only just discovered her pregnancy, the events were set in motion to usher in the end of what humanity knew and the start of the end.


	2. CHAPTER ONE

“So has Kara talked to Superman since his whole thing? What do we even call that? Murder?” Maggie Sawyer asked as she followed Alex Danvers inside of their apartment. Putting her keys on the hook next to the door, she watched as Alex set their takeout down on the counter.

“I don’t really think it was murder,” Alex said pointedly as she began lifting containers out of the brown bags. “Joker murdered Lois Lane. I’d say, if anything, Superman executed Joker.”

Maggie’s brow pinched together and she narrowed her eyes, staring at her girlfriend quizzically. Alex avoided her gaze and finished setting out their dinner.

“You think it was an execution?” She pressed, stepping slowly towards the counter.

“Yes.” Alex said with an exhale, “Why don’t you?”

“Because execution implies the Joker got a fair trial and was found guilty and sentenced to death like the law of this land states he should be. Superman literally putting his fist through Joker’s chest while in police custody seems a little more like murder.”

Alex sighed again, shaking her head. They’d been having this argument for the better part of the week now. It was the same argument that was playing out all across the world too. Maybe Superman had been driven by his grief at losing his wife and unborn child but it was still shocking to hear that Earth’s Great Protector had killed Joker so violently.

The debate raged about whether or not it was ethical, whether Superman had broken the law, why Batman had never dealt with Joker in such a permanent manner before. Questions and answers and debates. And it had come to National City as well. It had turned a spotlight back to Supergirl and whether or not she could also make the choice to kill instead of capture.

That was the question that weighed heaviest on Alex’s mind. She knew that each time Maggie broached the subject she wasn’t really asking about Superman and his intentions but whether or not Alex believed Kara was capable of similar actions if pushed to the brink. It wasn’t a question she could stand to think about either.

“Let’s just table this until after dinner. Everyone will be here shortly.” Alex said diverting the conversation away from the unfortunate topic.

“Does everyone include Lover Boy?” Maggie asked with a bit of sass in her voice, her eyes rolling as she mentioned him.

“Stop it. He’s Kara’s boyfriend.”

“Yeah and she’s not here so it wouldn’t really make sense for him to be here.”

“Mon-El doesn’t know a lot of people and Kara asked me to keep an eye on him while she’s at the Fortress of Solitude with Superman.”

“Probably cause he’s terrible,” Maggie mumbled under her breath as she turned for the kitchen to set the table.

“I heard that.”

*************************************************************************************  
It had been the longest week of Kara’s life and despite having all these great powers as gifted by the sun, she was entirely useless in helping her cousin. She had arrived at the Fortress of Solitude immediately after Clark had killed the Joker and found him just sitting, still covered in blood that could have belonged to Lois, the Joker, or himself.

It took some coaxing but eventually, Clark agreed to change and wash up. After that, however, he remained in a zombie-like daze, refusing to speak and barely eating anything. Kara had reached out to Martha Kent but not even she could get through to Clark. Any mention of Lois sent him into such a rage there were heat vision blasts all over the Fortress.

It was a week of going through the motions but Kara had refused to leave Clark’s side. She had dealt with a devastating loss before as unlike Clark, she could remember Krypton and her parents. It was the kind of hole that just could never heal right. 

When Clark finally showed the first signs of life it had been while Kara responded to messages and the news played in the background. It was another report on the state of affairs in Bialya and the shelling that was claiming thousands of life.

“It’s senseless murder,” Clark said softly, catching Kara’s attention so she turned towards him.

“Clark?” She questioned gently in return, a bit taken back by the sudden, intense look crossing her cousin's face.

“Murder after murder. Violence is tearing this world apart and I’ve been too busy to notice, too self-centered to care beyond Metropolis. Not anymore Kara. I’m not going to watch Earth burn like Krypton did.”

Before Kara could respond, Clark had taken off to the sky and was speeding away. With little options and no backup, Kara quickly took off after him, her own red and blue streak leaving a trail behind his. There was just something about his face when he had been standing listening, something that Kara had never seen before and it left her worried.

Arriving just after him in Bialya, Supergirl hovered about the ground, watching as Superman rescued a young boy from an incoming shell before reuniting him with his mother. It was hard to argue against the logistics of saving a life. However, despite being the protector, Kara watched as something flickered in Kal-El’s eyes, something dark that she had never seen before.

“Kal-El what are you doing?” Kara pressed, her own eyes scanning the crowd that was gathering on the street now, shouting out their praise and thanks for Superman’s intervention.

“What I should have been doing all along,” Clark said coldly, his chest rising and falling. “I’m protecting all the people of Earth now.”

Clark shot off again, heading towards the Presidential Palace and Kara was forced to give chase again. Superman was having no trouble plowing through the guards, disarming all of them as quickly as The Flash could have. Grabbing the president by his collar, he turned back to Kara once again, “Please. It needs to be done.”

Groaning in frustration as Clark took off once more, Kara again followed, arriving back at the street they started in. She watched as Superman through the president down to the ground.

“You can’t do this to me!” He called out fearfully, “I’m the president.”

“And you were supposed to protect these people! Not harm them!” Clark shouted back, causing the president to recoil. “What they choose to do with you is their call.”

Supergirl gasped in horror as the crowd began advancing, watching as Superman did nothing to protect the man. Over the week she had heard the dissent from the news reports, the worries that Superman had snapped when he killed Joker, that a line was crossed but Kara had not believed it changed it. It was a moment of grief and anger and Clark’s self-imposed exile had been a means of coping and working through that. He wasn’t supposed to be okay with killing, justified or not. And yet he stood prepared to move aside and let the people of Bialya rip their own president from limb to limb.

“Superman.” A voice said from behind them

Both Kara and Clark turned to where the voice came from. Wonder Woman was slowly floating to the ground, her face concerned. Kara’s lips tightened as she eyed Diana Price suspiciously. In her own opinion, she always believed Wonder Woman was a little too close to her cousin.

“Superman, what are you doing?” Wonder Woman asked again as she touched down next to Clark, her hand instantly going to his shoulder.

“Allowing the people of the world to be free from violence and death,” Clark responded harshly, his eyes glancing at the disgraced president next to him.

“Not like this.”

“Yes. Like this.”

“No, not like this. You must do this the right way.”

Clark sighed and nodded slowly, pulling the president up to his feet by his shirt. “You’re right. I will do things the right way.

“Uh sorry,” Kara said interrupting, stepping right between her cousin and the Amazon Warrior, “What is the right way? Because overthrowing regimes and governments isn’t what we do Superman.”

“Supergirl.” Clark sighed, sounding just slightly resigned, “You’re family. We lost our home because leaders wouldn’t listen. And I’ve lost the most important person on this planet because of violence and inaction.”

Kara was silent as she looked at Clark. The cracks were showing finally. He was so unsettled by things, by the loss of Lois and by killing the Joker as he did. If Kara could do anything to stop his pain, she would.

“We are the only ones who can save this planet. I couldn’t save Metropolis Supergirl but I can save this world. I can. I need you though. This is not something I can do alone. Do you believe in me like I believe in you?”

Kara shifted her eyes to Wonder Woman, noting the steely gaze she held, the admiration she had for Superman coming clear across. Something inside Kara told her that left unchecked with Wonder Woman as his confident things would escalate to worse. She was the only one who could get through to Superman, she knew it. Slowly, Kara nodded her head in affirmation. Clark returned her nod with his own of thanks and once more took off to the sky, this time Kara and Wonder Woman following after him.

*****************************************************************************************

“So Kara tells me that the Superman is your best friend James,” Mon-El said halfway through dinner. As soon as he spoke, Alex and Maggie exchanged a look before turning their attention to James.

Clearing his throat, James leaned back in his seat and gave a slight nod, “Yeah. Yeah, we met back in Metropolis.”

“Have you spoke to him since he ripped out the clown man’s heart?”

At once several things happened, Winn choked a little on his wine, Alex let out a groan and a small laugh escaped from Maggie’s throat. The lack of social graces of the former prince would never fail to amuse the detective and stun most others.

“No, Mon-El.” James finally said, “He’s kind of cut himself off from everyone. That’s why Kara is up with him at the Fortress of Solitude.”

“Right, right,” Mon-El said, smiling obviously to the clear discomfort of the rest of the dinner guests. “I think Superman did the right thing. You know, giving the old one-two punch to the guy.”

“Maybe we should talk about something else,” Alex suggested before taking a large gulp of her wine.

“Uh, guys?” Winn said, his eyes glued to his phone that had just buzzed with an alert. “Turn, turn on the TV.”

Getting up from the table to questioning looks, Winn grabbed the remote and turned on the television channels, 

Superman was on the screen in what looked to be in front of the United Nations. Behind stood Supergirl and Wonder Woman.

“What the hell?” Alex asked getting up and moving over towards the television. Following her came Maggie, Mon-El, and James, all staring intensely at the television screen as well as Superman spoke.

“Citizens of the world, I’m sorry For too long I have had to hide who I am. My earth name is Clark Kent and I was a journalist for The Daily Planet.”

“Oh my god.”

“Did he just out himself?”

“Aren’t superheroes supposed to keep their secret identities a secret?”

“What the hell is he doing?”

“Shh.”

“--the atrocities that have been committed while I write about them have been too many. What happened last week to Lois Lane can not be allowed to happen ever again. Mobsters and criminals will no longer roam free. The man cowering beside me was a president who turned his own weapons against his people. So this is my warning. If you seek to harm others, if you seek to cause hurt and pain, I will come for you.”

“He’s lost his mind.”

“Why is Kara with him?”

“What is happening?”

“Shh!”

“I do not care about your petty squabbles. I don’t care for your beliefs or your lands. I don’t care if you are a king, president or madman. There is no one on Earth who has the right to take an innocent life. To this effect, I am calling for an immediate worldwide cease-fire. All hostilities are to stop, or I will stop them.”

Reporters started shouting questions but Superman just flew off, tailed by Supergirl and Wonder Woman. Muting the television, the five who were gathered in Alex and Maggie’s apartment stood quietly as they contemplated what they had just witnessed. How would Superman implement a cease-fire? Why was Kara still standing beside him?

“Maybe this will be good.” Mon-El finally said with a shrug, “I mean no violence in this world would be good and obviously Kara thinks it’s a good idea.”

“You don’t know that,” James said, looking in disgust towards Mon-El. “Superman doesn’t have the authority to just declare world peace.”

“Well, why not? I mean he and Kara are the strongest on this planet. That’s how it should work. The strongest rule.”

James took a hard step towards Mon-El but Maggie placed a hand on his chest, steadying him and forcing him back. She exchanged a look with him, silently telling him to back off.

“Because sometimes having the strongest rule doesn’t mean the smartest,” Maggie said instead, turning to look over her shoulder at Mon-El. “He’s clearly unstable because of what happened to Lois. This is grief and madness talking.”

“But Kara was standing with him.” Winn pointed out. “If she’s with him, aren’t we?”

The room was filled with an uneasy silence as each wondered where they stood. Maggie already knew Clark’s words didn’t sit right. James was concerned as the man who just spoke didn’t resemble his best friend. Mon-El found no fault in Superman’s logic, while Winn just questioned how world peace could be enforced. Alex worried for Kara, worried and wondered why she’d stand by such harsh words.

“There’s no point in speculating anything until we speak to Kara ourselves,” Alex said, swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat. “We don’t have the whole story and Kara probably does. Maybe Clark was just speaking from grief and that’s why it sounded like he was, like he meant, like it was--”

“Like he just threatened the entire world with his super powers if they don’t do exactly what he said?” James finished, his face uneasy as he looked at Alex.

Whatever was coming, all of them knew it wouldn’t be good.


	3. CHAPTER TWO

In the days following Clark’s demand for a cease-fire, Alex had hardly seen Kara. She would pop in for a few moments before heading back to the Tower of Justice or somewhere else in the world. It turned out that Superman had amassed quite a following besides Supergirl and Wonder Woman. From Kara’s reports, The Flash, Cyborg and Green Lantern had all taken up ranks with Superman.

It seemed each time Kara returned to National City and let the DEO know what was going on, the number of heroes standing with Superman grew. Alex had noticed quickly that J’onn seemed particularly uneased by the updates. He’d give a short nod of acknowledgment and say nothing more.

On a day when most of the DEO was down to a skeleton crew, with just herself, Winn, and J’onn in the command center, Alex decided to broach the subject.

“You’ve been really quiet about all this,” Alex said as she slid up next to J’onn, her eyes flashing to the screen that had been quieter than she could remember. Was it proof of Superman’s methods or just the calm before the storm? That was a thought Alex hated to dwell on.

“Have I?” J’onn replied in that strong and reassuring voice.

“Yeah boss, Alex is right.” Winn chimed in, spinning in his chair to face the others. “Normally when you don’t approve of something you put on that disapproving voice and literally say you don’t approve.”

J’onn let out a quiet chuckle and folded his arms, his concentration back on the screen. He didn’t approve or agree. And it worried him that Kara had gone so quickly to Clark’s side on this. In the days since the demand for peace, J’onn had watched as regimes toppled and human weapons were destroyed, Kara aiding in all of it. He even watched when Clark went toe to toe with the U.S. government, knocking their drones and missiles out of the sky. That had left him the most worried for Kara as he knew the military wouldn’t take such an action laying down. General Lane had proved before how quickly he’d stand against Supergirl.

Peace was a beautiful idea. It was full of harmony and joy and J’onn knew it existed in some sectors of the universe. It had existed on Mars once after all. There were places where peace thrived but he could never recall a place where peace was forced upon its inhabitants by a god-like being. That wasn’t peace but forced acceptance of a status and society that humankind had not elected in their own way.

And that was what concerned J’onn so much. It was as though Clark had lost the piece of him that tied him to humanity and he feared that the longer Kara spent with Clark, the greater the risk she too lost that humanity.

Footsteps from behind caught the trio’s attention and they turned towards the noise. Kara and Mon-El approached with Kara in her super suit and Mon-El in his own recent suit developed by Winn. Alex had rolled her eyes when she realized the colors were the reverse of Supergirl’s suit. Well for that reason and because she hardly saw him ready to accept the status and responsibility of being a hero. Clark, however, had been more than welcoming to Mon-El in his desire to help bring peace to earth and the more superheroes and metahumans on his side, the easier the task.

“Hey what’s going on?” Kara asked with a smile as she made her way to the center.

“We were just talking,” Alex said with a forced smile and shrug of her shoulders. As she had learned the hard way, voicing any sort of disagreement to Superman meant disagreeing with Kara herself and she didn’t want another fight. “How was Markovia?”

“Awesome,” Mon-El said holding up his hand for a high-five, which Kara gleefully gave.

“Awesome?” J’onn questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Well not awesome for those crime dudes. But Kara and I were the best damn superhero fighting duo there. So no more war in Markovia and another win for the good guys.”

Alex pursed her lips and nodded her head, that ick feeling pooling in the pit of her stomach again. She knew that authoritarian regimes were bad and that having peace would be a good thing but something about how the superheroes were just toppling them left and right with no checks to their power didn’t sit too well with her.

Kara could sense there was something wrong with Alex and J’onn. Kal-El had come across as extreme, but their methods were working. Earth was peaceful and if anyone tried to disrupt that, there was a truly unified front of heroes ready to step up to protect those who would be victims. Clark had just failed in conveying that.

“How about a sister night?” Kara said with a big smile as she stepped next to Alex, bumping her hip as carefully as she could. “Just me and you and some egg rolls. Like old times. I feel like we haven’t really gotten to talk since everything happened.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Alex responded sincerely, returning her sister’s smile.

Their moment was interrupted when a beep came through Kara’s brand new communicator.

“All available Justice League members, report to the Watch Tower immediately. Superman’s parents have been kidnapped. I repeat, all available league members report immediately.”

Mon-El and Kara shared a quick look and nodded, Mon-El departing first while Alex gave Kara a questioning glance.

“I have to go. Someone has Kal-El’s parents. It’s all hands on deck.” Kara said as she started to hurry out of the DEO. “Rain check on dinner, okay?” She called out just before disappearing from sight.

“Yeah, okay,” Alex mumbled resigned.

**********************************************************************************

“You going to tell me where we’re going?” James asked as he and Maggie were in her car, weaving in and out of traffic and taking random turns all over the city. “And why you need me as Guardian?”

Turning her head just slightly, Maggie smirked and put her foot down harder on the gas pedal, “Not yet.”

James let out a sigh and shook his head. His hand tightened around what he called the ‘oh shit’ bar. Driving with Maggie scared the life out of him and if he hadn’t had to lug along his armor, he was sure the pair of them would be on her motorcycle right now instead.

He was exhausted from this week. CatCo was one of the few publications openly questioning Superman’s proclamation and in return, the office building had been a scene of protests, in support and opposition, all week. So when Maggie asked him to hang out early that day, he’d been happy to oblige but pulling a fast and furious on the National City streets wasn’t what he had in mind.

Turning a few more times, Maggie finally pulled into a darkly lit alley and grinned as she cut the engine.

“Uh, what are we doing?” James asked with a laugh.

“Meeting an old friend,” Maggie said as she stepped from the car. “Suit up. We got about thirty-two flights of stairs to the top of the building.”

“We’re meeting your friend on the top of an abandoned building?”

“He’s a bit of a drama queen,” Maggie said with a smirk.

Thirty-two flights of stairs later, no easy feat in full Guardian armor, James was ready to strangle Maggie and her mystery friend. Holding the door open long enough for James to get through, she let it go to clang loudly and stuffed her hands into her pockets. It was certainly dark on the roof, even with the lights of National City below. If any prying eyes tried to see anything, they’d be greeted with darkness.

“How long did it take you to find this beauty?” She called out into the night sky.

“Long enough.” Came a gruff voice from the shadows. Stepping out just enough, Batman eyed Maggie up and down quickly. “Good to see you again Detective Sawyer.”

“Can’t say the same, Batman. You being here makes me think there is a whole heap of trouble headed my way. Guardian, meet Batman. Batman, the Guardian.”

James had been frozen in awe for a moment. Even being best friends with Superman, meeting another legend like Batman was leaving him a little starstruck. “You know Batman?” He finally managed to get out, turning towards Maggie.

“Yeah, he’s an old friend. Saved me from getting shot a bunch of times and then was definitely the reason I did get shot once.” Maggie said with a light laugh.

“It’s good to finally meet you, Jimmy Olsen,” Batman said quickly shaking James' hand. 

“I go by James now but how did you know that?”

“He just seems to know everything. Don’t dwell on it too much, it’ll drive you crazy.” Maggie interrupted. “I’m guessing we don’t have a lot of time so what’s going on?”

“You’re right, we don’t,” Batman said as he huffed out a heavy sigh. “I’m afraid the government made the mistake of going after Clark’s earth parents to try and keep him in line. They won’t succeed but I’m more worried about what comes next. Something inside of Clark has changed.”

“You could say that,” James said shaking his head.

“I’m afraid if he continues on this path, if my friends continue to back him up, it’s going to lead to a lot more death and destruction. Humans can’t be forced into peace. We have to achieve it on our own, not by the will of god-like beings.”

“And that’s why you’re here,” Maggie said, her head cast down and eyes shut. She knew why Batman had come, why he wanted to meet with her and with James. He was forming the opposition and he’d need everyone he could get.

“Once again Detective Sawyer, I need your help. I need as many resistance fighters scattered and ready to go at a moment’s notice. National City is Supergirl’s city. I don’t believe the league will look to it as close as they will to Gotham. I’ve got a few hideouts set throughout the city you can use. The more people we have on our side, the better our chances if I can’t get Clark to see reason.”

James looked between Batman and Maggie as his words registered. Batman had thought Superman had snapped and with the show of force behind him, there needed to be a backup plan. He and Maggie were the backup plan in National City. That would put him directly opposite Kara if she knew, or rather when she knew.

Letting out another sigh, Maggie turned to James and shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t think there is another choice.”

“No. Me either,” James said shaking his head.

Batman pulled something from behind him and handed it to Maggie. “This is everything you need for now. Oracle is working on finding a way to create our own secure network. I’ll check in when I can and keep an ear to the ground.”

Without another word, Batman disappeared back to the shadows and a loud whoosh accompanied him as he did. Standing in silence on the roof, Maggie flipped through the information before her. She knew that Batman was right about Clark. He was about to go over the edge and pull have the league down with him, including Kara. That wasn’t what she cared about. She cared that giving her help to Batman would put her directly at odds with Alex.

For much of the past days, the pair had avoided talking about the new state of affairs at all costs. Alex was going to be loyal to Kara, which Maggie understood, but Maggie couldn’t throw her support behind the cause. World peace sounded like a great thing and she would have believed it possible were it not for the snap in Superman. Maintaining that forced peace would fall upon the heroes and it seemed like there was no line left for them not to cross.

James was struggling with who he felt he was betraying more by siding with Batman. Clark had been his best friend for many years and Superman was the reason he had managed to reach the top like he had. And Kara, well Kara was special to him in a whole different way. Even with things over between them and her wrapped around Mon-El’s finger, he knew those feelings didn’t just go away. Not on his side at the very least. Yet now he was ready to stand against them both for the sake of the world.

“So did you make me put this suit on and climb thirty-two flights of stairs even though he already knew who I was just for fun?” James suddenly asked as it dawned on him.

“What? I thought you’d want to show off your super cool suit to Batman.”

************************************************************************************

After Kara had left to once again help Superman, J’onn had sent Alex and Winn home and lingered around the DEO. He had been placing small, undetectable cameras strategically throughout the DEO when he could. J’onn knew that eventually the DEO would be shut down or overtaken and when that moment came, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stand by the DEO any longer.

“You’re not as quiet as you think,” J’onn said as he finished placing a camera. Turning around, he greeted Batman with a stern nod.

“You have an unfair advantage Manhunter.” 

Chuckling lightly, J’onn nodded in agreement and quickly shifted to his true form. He extended his arm out and embraced Batman for a moment, conveying his warm regards for his old friend.

“Interesting times we live in now,” J’onn said as they broke their grasp.

“That’s one way of putting it.” Batman said with a grunt, “Or are you just putting up cameras for your own reality show?”

“He’s lost, Bruce. And I don’t think anything will bring him back. Besides the obvious.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of as well. Right now he’s just crushing dictators and destroying missile stocks but what happens when he turns his attention elsewhere?”

“You mean to mad old jokers?”

Bruce was silent and his eyes downcast. That was the guilt he’d been living with for some time now. It was never in him to kill and no matter how many times he defeated the Joker, no matter how many times the Joker hurt his family, he still never delivered a death blow. And that had resulted in the death of Lois Lane.

“I know it’s my fault.” Batman finally said.

J’onn shook his head and placed a hand on Batman’s shoulder. “You shouldn’t blame yourself for not killing. It’s not our place to decide life and death.”

“I’m afraid that’s Clark’s next move. He’ll start acting as the judge, jury, and executioner.” 

“And I’m afraid he’s going to bring Kara Zor-El down with him when he does.”

The two were silent again, their heavy breaths the only sound as both racked their brains for ways to stop Clark before things escalated beyond the point of return.

“I’d never ask you to stand against Supergirl,” Batman said, lifting his head to look apprehensively at J’onn.

“But you would ask me to stand against Superman.” J’onn finished for him. “I hope it doesn’t come to that. It will but I’ll hope it doesn’t.”

“Detective Sawyer and the Guardian have instructions for the ground force. I’ll need you elsewhere when the time comes. And you won’t be safe here anyway.”

“Then I hope I have the time to put one affair in order.”

“What affair is that?”

“Alex Danvers.”

*****************************************************************************************

It had only been two days since Maggie had agreed to aid Batman and she already felt sick to her stomach lying to Alex about it. She had tried to bring it up again but it was clear Alex couldn’t outright be against Kara or for Superman. After that, Maggie had decided to leave it alone and allow her choice to eat her up inside with guilt.

The news still reported the cease-fire. From Sudan to North Korea, they watched as Supergirl or Green Lantern knocked a regime down and put freedom back into the people’s hand. Of course, in Maggie’s mind, it didn’t feel like freedom. It had too many terms and conditions attached to it.

Dressed in just a pair of pajama pants and a tank top, Alex sat with her legs crossed in front of her on the sectional of the couch. The scenes from around the world unfolded but her mind was hardly processing them.

Maggie came and sat next to her, her legs draping over the other’s as Alex’s arm naturally came up to rest around her shoulders. Adjusting for comfort, Maggie draped her arm across Alex’s abdomen and sighed, the breath tickling the nape of the other woman’s neck.

“We haven’t done this in awhile.” Alex murmured with a content sigh.

“Cuddled or…” Maggie responded, her voice trailing off as her hand slipped under the hem of Alex’s shirt.

Turning her head just slightly, Alex was caught in a sudden kiss with Maggie. She groaned softly as their lips moved together, the wetness of Maggie’s tongue sliding along her bottom lip. Pushing forward as Maggie moved back, the pair lay across the couch. Maggie’s hand slid around Alex’s hip, fingers pressing into soft flesh as she parted her legs to pull her girlfriend between. Alex’s lips moved around to Maggie’s earlobe, a trail of kisses left peppered along Maggie’s jaw as she moved.

Before the could go any farther, Kara zoomed in through the window and landed near the table, taking a moment to register the scene she had just walked in on.

“Oh, Rao. I am so sorry.” She said in a high pitch voice as she turned from the couch.

Alex scrambled off Maggie, wiping her lips and fixing her shirt as she did so while her girlfriend lay on the couch for a moment, a low growl emitting from her throat.

“That’s why people knock,” Maggie said annoyed as she finally sat up too, glancing at a red Alex and rolling her eyes.

“I know. So sorry. It’s my bad I thought we were going to have sister night.”

“I did too until you had to go do your Justice League thing,” Alex said with a shrug.

“I know, I know. It’s just been crazy. Once we actually manage to establish peace and everything, things will go back to normal.”

“You really think so?” Maggie asked with disbelief coating her voice. Getting up from the couch, she glanced at Alex and then made her way towards the kitchen. “You don’t think you’re going to be twice as busy enforcing this mandatory peace?”

“You say mandatory peace like it’s a bad thing.” Kara quipped back, slightly offended at Maggie’s words. “This peace is for the greater good. Clearly, mankind hasn’t been able to figure out how to make peace work so why not do it this way? No one should have to suffer like Kal-El did.”

“How many of the dictators that you just knocked down have said that?” She shot back, “How many times has ‘for the greater good’ been used to justify atrocious acts?”

“Are you saying that what the Justice League is doing is atrocious? That ensuring this planet doesn’t consume itself and die is atrocious?”

“Okay cool it. Both of you.” Alex finally said, raising her voice slightly and walking towards her sister and girlfriend. This had been her fear all along. She knew Maggie didn’t agree with the recent course of things and that Kara wouldn’t want to hear the side against what they were doing.

Silence flooded the apartment as Kara looked between Maggie and Alex. Yes, things were extreme but sometimes extreme methods yielded results. Clark was right when he said the world needed rid of the violence. If she was strong enough to do it, then she would. What she didn’t need though was her sister standing against her. It couldn’t come down to choosing between her cousin and her sister. They were both family. Kal-El needed her more than Alex did right now, however. He needed her for his vision of the world and to help him cope with the tragedy in his life.

“Kal-El’s not wrong Alex,” Kara said defiantly looking at Maggie. “Batman should have killed the Joker years ago. None of this would be happening if he had.”

“Don’t try and blame Batman for not being a murderer like your cousin,” Maggie said as she lifted the glass of scotch she had just poured herself up. “Clark crossed a line and instead of you stepping in and talking him down, you flung yourself off the edge of the cliff with him.”

“Don’t talk about things you clearly don’t understand!” Kara said, voice and anger rising as she clenched her fists together and took a step forward.

Alex intervened instantly and stepped directly in front of Kara, placing her hands on her sister’s shoulders and looking at her. “Don’t do something you are going to regret. Kara, please.”

Letting out a deep breath, Kara nodded and stepped back, still glaring at Maggie. It was clear to Kara that Maggie just obviously didn’t understand the gravity of the situation and that in time, she would. When the Earth was no longer burning then she’d deliver her ‘I told you so’.

The beep in Kara’s earpiece grabbed her attention. Cyborg relayed a message of trouble in the Pacific Ocean and the call for all available support as soon as possible. It seemed this job never ended.

“I have to go. We’ve got trouble again. Seems like you aren’t the only one who is struggling to understand the good of a cease-fire.” Kara said with a pointed look at Maggie. Before Alex could say anything else, Kara had taken off and Maggie let out a scoff.

“Maggie.”

“Oh don’t even Alex.” She said before taking a drink. “You can’t possibly tell me that you believe in all that for the greater good crap.”

“I, I don’t know. Kara honestly thinks she’s doing what’s right and picking a fight with her isn’t going to change her opinion. Trust me.”

“So what are you going to do? Blindly throw yourself off the cliff too?”

“They haven’t fallen off of a cliff.”

Silence settled between them as they stood on opposite sides of the counter looking at each other. A feeling grew over Maggie that Alex was going to side with Kara, no matter how wrong it was or what the cost would be. Listening to Kara go on just now had only further convinced Maggie that Batman was right, that some kind of war was coming between what should have been the forces of good.

“What happens when Superman takes over the DEO?” Maggie asked.

“He won’t,” Alex said, her voice wavering just a bit.

“You don’t believe that and I know you don’t. I know that she is your sister Alex and I know how much you love her but you cannot seriously be thinking about siding with her and Superman when this hits the boiling point.”

“It won’t go that far. Clark will get his peace and Kara can come back to National City and life will keep going on.”

Maggie hesitated for a moment, looking at Alex and seeing how desperately she wanted to believe it would. She knew that this was her chance to tell Alex about Batman, about agreeing to form a resistance and recruiting Alex as well. But she couldn’t. She could see the hope written across Alex’s face, the fear of losing her or losing her sister, of knowing that she’d have to pick a side and she couldn’t do it right now.

Exhaling, Maggie lifted her glass and finished the scotch in it, trying to burn away her lingering thoughts. Everyone had a choice to make in the coming days but that wasn’t a reason to try and enjoy life as it was for now.

“Come on. Let’s go finish what we started.” Maggie said with a small smile as she moved around the counter and wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist.

“Now that is something I can get behind,” Alex replied with a laugh.


	4. CHAPTER THREE

As Kara flew across the states, she tried to focus her mind and push her irritation away. Whatever the Justice League needed her for was far more important than paying mind to Maggie. It was a mantra she was repeating in her head without success.

Kal-El was in pain. She couldn’t imagine losing Mon-El the way he had lost Lois. His anger at losing her and was great and he needed to work through it. Maybe it seemed crazy to rid the world of violence but they were capable of doing so. They weren’t imposing their own personal rule as many assumed but rather ensuring that all people had a say in their government. The only condition to that was the governments would be incapable of harm. They weren’t trying to be rulers, only saviors, and protectors.

That was something she could stand behind. Kara could help Kal-El through his grief and this cease-fire was simply a means of doing that. As long as she kept her cousin connected and grounded, all this would be over. With everything in her heart, Kara truly believed it was her duty to Krypton’s memory to ensure Earth didn’t face a similar destruction.

Still, Kara had known there would be disagreements about the cease-fire order and even the implementation in doing so, but she hadn’t counted on her sister’s girlfriend being one of the opposition. As a cop, Kara had assumed Maggie would want to see the end of violence and crime.

It was silly to get so riled up over her exchange with Maggie though. She just couldn’t work herself down. Before Maggie had arrived, Kara had been Alex’s closest confidant. They typically agreed on everything and were always the first to pair up for anything. Except with Maggie, Kara could feel herself slipping from her place of being the one closest to Alex. And yes, that was selfish as Kara couldn’t recall a time Alex had been happier and she knew that. It just didn’t fix how she felt.

Kara’s attention was pulled back into focus as she arrived in the Pacific Ocean, somewhere near Japan and surveyed the scene. Wonder Woman and Green Lantern were engaged in combat with Aquaman and the soldiers of Atlantis. Knowing there was no time for questions, she swooped in to help, punching any creature of the deep that she could. She’d have to ask later what exactly prompted this engagement.

As Supergirl worked, she could hear Wonder Woman trying to talk Aquaman down to no success. They argued between punches as to whether or not Superman’s reign extended to the deep.

“Enough!” Aquaman yelled.

Kara hovered about the water’s surface, waiting as everything went eerily quiet for a moment. On the horizon, she could see a massive wave forming, slowly heading towards them.

“It’s a tsunami!” Hal Jordan said, both he and Wonder Woman looking intently out. Kara glanced over at Aquaman, who floated in the water with a proud smirk and looked back to the wall of water. Behind the wave, something else was moving.

“Oh, Rao.” Kara said, horror striking her face as she flew over to Hal’s side.

“The surface aren’t the only ones with weapons of mass destruction.” Aquaman chuckled as he dove back into the water. Wonder Woman dove after him as Kara looked at Hal. The Kraken was supposed to be a myth and instead, it was heading straight for them

“Use your ring, Hal. You’ve got to get those boats out of the way before--” Kara didn’t have time to finish her sentence as the tsunami arrived with the Kraken and pulled her under the water’s surface.

Her eyes adjusted quickly to the dismay unfolding. Wonder Woman was also caught in the tight grip of the Kraken, helpless to get out. At some point during the melee, Hawkgirl had arrived as well and was now caught under as well. To her right, Kara witnessed as Hal was pulled down as well.

Kara turned her attention to the tentacle that was holding her and used her heat vision. It worked and the Kraken let go of its grip on her for just a moment. Seizing the opportunity, Kara blasted out of the water. Flying high above, she circled the creature a few times and prepared to hit it again with a blast of heat when Kal-El arrived, flying right through the creature to grab Arthur.

“Enough!” Clark yelled at him, his hand wrapped around Aquaman’s neck tight. “Call it off.”

Aquaman struggled against Superman’s hold. “You attacked us first! We were defending our waters and creatures!”

Clark’s eyes grew red, the heat vision beginning to pool as he clenched his jaw, squeezing Arthur’s next a little tight, “Call it off now or I will kill your creature.”

Kara looked between Kal-El and Arthur rapidly, terrified at the anger her cousin was showing. She could tell he wasn’t bluffing and if need be, Clark would kill the Kraken and Arthur would be powerless to stop him.

With a huff of defeat, Aquaman nodded and suddenly Wonder Woman and Green Lantern were coming out of the water, carrying between them a crew of sailors. 

“We’ve got Atlantean armies rising all over the world!” Cyborg suddenly exclaimed through the Justice League communicators.

Had this been what Maggie meant when she questioned how the league would enforce peace? For every conflict that seemed to end, another would spring up in it’s place. How did Kal-El propose they end this?

“Your lands are surrounded by oceans Clark,” Arthur said as he finally pushed Superman off him. “And I’m not some pathetic leader you can pick up and dump somewhere to force into submission. Do not forget that it is your world inside of mine.”

“What do you think you are doing?” Clark questioned through gritted teeth, his chest rising and falling as he tried to stop himself from blasting Aquaman with his heat vision. Why did all of them struggle so much with understanding that he was done with the violence and conflict on this planet?

“Consider it a show of strength. You can try and fight me but you won’t win.” He responded with a crossed look at Superman

Clark shook his head at Arthur once and then turned towards Kara and the rest.

“I need you three with me. Now.”

Kara just nodded, still taken back by what she had seen in the last few minutes. She hadn’t had a lot of interaction with most of the other superheroes and metahumans of this world yet but to see them at each other’s throats like this, well she feared for just how safe humans would be. Or if this violent engagement would ever truly end.

Flying alongside Clark in silence, Kara wondered where they were going and how they were going to respond to what Arthur had done. By now the world would be reporting on this latest development and questioning once more whether or not the right thing was being done. Truthfully, Kara was too emotionally drained at the moment to wonder about right and wrong. It was a battle between family and duty now and the lines seemed to be getting crossed.

Arriving somewhere over the Mediterranean Sea, Kara realized instantly what they were about to do.

“Kal-El, no.” She said grabbing her cousin by the arm and stopping him. A flash of anger hit his face but subsided just as quickly when he gained his bearings. Was that who he was to become? A man drove solely by angry and rage?

“Kara, it’s the only way.” He responded, softening his voice from the harsh tone that he had been using. “If Arthur wants a show of strength, we have to respond with our own.”

“You want to pull Atlantis out of the ocean and hold it hostage. That’s not you, Kal-El. Those are people down there. Innocent people who aren’t a part of this.”

“Think about what happens if we back down and let Arthur use his armies against Earth. We will always live in fear that he could take this planet from us. If you could do anything, anything at all to save Krypton, Kara, wouldn’t you? It’s not different here.”

Kara was silent again as Clark’s words weighed on her. He had been a baby when Krypton was destroyed. He couldn’t recall any memories of his own about their world, only what was passed on to him. Would she not do anything to save their planet? Why not do it for this one then? They were not setting out to rule or enslave the people of Earth, only to ensure they were safe.

Nodding in agreement, Kara dove under with Clark and the rest and began to lift Atlantis from it’s home. This was the only way to ensure that Aquaman backed down and accepted Superman’s order. It was the only way to bring about an end to this madness that was consuming the world.

*************************************************************************************

Pacing back and forth in Kara’s apartment, Mon-El continuously looked out the window, waiting for Kara’s return. Originally when the fight in the Pacific broke out, his request to go and fight had been denied by his lack of ability to swim.

When things had initially happened, Mon-El hadn’t really anticipated much of a commotion. Well, at least not until Kara had come home that night and told him that her cousin was planning on truly stabilizing the planet for good. There was much about Daxam that he hadn’t seen in a good light but it was always stable. One ruling family over the whole of Daxam had ensured they weren’t consumed by war and violence. It made sense for Clark to seek to impose that on Earth. In the long run, Mon-El genuinely believed under the guidance of those with more power it would thrive. And if he just happened to get to be a guiding force by Kara’s side, well that was the icing on the cake.

Since he’d been unable to assist in the incident in the Pacific, Cyborg instead teleported him back to Earth from the Watch Tower to wait impatiently for Kara. The news had been reporting all that happened, about a giant sea creatures coming ashore across the globe and then that Superman and the Justice League had intervened, putting things into a stalemate for the time being.

Like before, Mon-El knew it could be a week or two before Kara returned to National City but having a quasi-invite to the league ensured that at the very least she’d come for him before heading to the Watch Tower. The league was treating him better than the DEO. Although Winn had come through on helping design a superb suit for him.

Leaning against the back of the couch, Mon-El let out a sigh of relief as he could see Kara finally flying in from a distance. A few moments later she had landed in her living room 

“Hey.” He said smiling as he moved towards her.

“Hi,” Kara responded, the exhaustion evident in her tone. Every part of her felt beat, physically and mentally.

“What happened? I was with Megatron when the call came and he made me come back here.”

“Cyborg. His name is Cyborg. I really don’t know what happened. I guess Aquaman was upset at whalers and then attacked them so the Justice League attacked him and then everything just escalated really, really quick and now Kal-El’s holding Atlantis hostage in the Gobi Desert.” She explained in one long breath.

Pressing her palms to her eyes, Kara let out a deep sigh and quickly used her powers to change into something more comfortable. For the last few weeks she had started to feel like her suit was permanently attached to her body.

“I just don’t want to talk about it,” Kara said as she took a seat on the couch, Mon-El coming over to join her. “I was in a bad mood heading into that and it didn’t help.”

“Why were you in a bad mood?” Mon-El asked as he wrapped his arm around Kara’s shoulder, rubbing his hand up and down to comfort her.

“Maggie.” She sighed and shook her head, “She doesn’t agree with any of this and I’m worried she’s going to turn Alex against me and it’s already hard enough trying to explain to everyone why this peace is a good thing I don’t need my sister turning on me.”

“Alex wouldn’t turn on you.”

“For Maggie, she might. And I just don’t get why Maggie would be so against this. As a cop, you would just assume she’d be all for a lack of violence in the world.”

“Well, maybe she’s like the cop from the criminal justice system who is a member of the elite squad,” Mon-El suggested sincerely.

Kara paused as his face twisted in confusion, trying to understand what Mon-El meant. “Are you talking about Law and Order and Benson?”

“Yeah, the lady cop who is all about justice. They’ve got a strict code on that show, maybe Maggie does as well.” 

“Just, just no,” Kara said with a sigh, not wanting to engage in yet another fight with someone she cared about. “Just be a good boyfriend and be on my side and tell me that Maggie’s wrong.”

“Easy. Done. Maggie’s wrong.”

Kara let out a small laugh and cuddled into Mon-El’s side. Thankfully at least he understood why what they were doing was the right thing. In fact, he had been the first one to reassure her after Kal-El’s intervention that this was the path to take. They were entrusted to Earth as guardians after all. How better to ensure the survival and safety of humanity than to eliminate what made them dangerous?

*************************************************************************************

In the NCPD break room, James tossed down the newspaper he had just been reading and looked over at Maggie. The detective stood intensely glaring at a vending machine.

“I don’t know why you are acting like you are going to get anything other than a Red Bull and Twix.” James said with a slight laugh as he leaned back in the chair he was occupying.

“Maybe I’m trying to decide if I should start having a healthier breakfast.” Maggie shot back with a glare.

“I’d say Superman would turn evil before that happens but…” James lifted the paper he had just finished with and dropped it down once more, just need his hands to be occupied with something.

Dropping her coins in and getting her breakfast of champions, Maggie stayed silent as she sat down next to James, her eyes scanning over the headline of the day. She and Alex hadn’t even spoken that morning as they both read about the events of last night. Maggie couldn’t imagine how Alex could justify ripping an entire ancient country straight out of the ocean but she could imagine the fight it would cause if they disagreed. Family loyalty only went so far with Maggie after all.

At least she had James to vent about this nonsense with. They were on the same page and it seemed that every move Kara and Clark made was one more step towards madness. One more step towards chaos. The pair were together that morning because they had finally received instructions from Batman about helping out.

They were simply waiting until their distraction began and they could slip away unnoticed to do what they were asked.

Offering one of the Twix bars to James, he smirked and took it. “Knew you liked me.”

“You were the second choice for best bro.” She quipped, cracking open her Red Bull.

“Yeah, I’m sure Mon-El was the first choice.”

An actual smile crossed Maggie’s lips as just for a moment she remembered that there was still time for lighter moments. She knew that most of the world probably felt that nothing had shifted or changed too much yet but she knew it’d be gradual. Slowly, the power and responsibility undertaken by Superman and his crew would grow and eventually, there would be no option other than obeying.

Checking the clock that hung on the wall, she nodded towards it and stood. “We gotta go Guardian.”

Departing from NCPD precinct, their car pulled into the street at the same time the series of bombs they had planted in abandoned areas went off. They had been designed perfectly to appear just as random fires but they’d keep Kara busy enough. Explosion after explosion triggered and the two weaved in and out of traffic until they arrived at the docks, right next to an old container.

“So all we are supposed to do is show some guy Batman’s secret hideout in National City?” James asked as he locked the last few pieces of his suit into place while they waited

Maggie gave a shrug, knowing that whoever Batman was sending probably wasn’t some guy. And if someone was coming to National City, it probably meant he was gearing up for something big.

James leaned against the car and glanced around. It felt strange to be out in the open in daylight like this but Batman had clearly positioned this hideout in a place no one was going to find easy. “How many of these places do you think he’s got?” He asked suddenly.

“At least 100,” Maggie said with a laugh. “Every time I’d help him in Gotham, we’d always end up in a new deep underground hideout.”

“What was it like working with Batman back in Gotham?”

Maggie was silent as she recalled the endless nights she’d spent trying to help Batman clean up Gotham. The job just never seemed to end and the darkness of night always got longer. It felt like a futile battle and in the end, she needed out. 

“It was intense,” Maggie said turning to James. “Hard to appreciate a victory. Win one battle and four more started. Batman was dedicated though. Even with his cynical view, he had a way of inspiring someone to keep trying.”

James nodded his head, recalling his own moments with Clark when he truly did believe in him as a hero. “Superman wasn’t cynical.” He said with a sad smile, “He could inspire in the best way by just making you believe in yourself. Whoever Superman is now, it’s not the guy I knew.”

The two exchanged small smiles and then waited in comfortable silence. It seemed risky to be attempting something as nuts as meeting one of Batman’s conspirators in the middle of the day but perhaps that was what gave them the best shot at success.

James looked towards the entrance of the dock and gently nudged Maggie, nodding in the direction a small blur was speeding their way. “Heads up Detective.”

Instantly Maggie put her hand on her gun and waited as the blur closed the distance. Coming into view, the pair could make out a motorcycle and two bodies.

Coming to a skidding stop right in front of them, the driver pulled his helmet off and clenched his jaw in irritation. “Tell me Batman’s containment cages are sound-proof.” Huffing out a sigh, Oliver Green cut the engine to his motorcycle and dismounted quickly 

“What’s wrong Ollipop? I thought me and you were getting along real good” Came the high pitch voice of Harley Quinn as she removed her own helmet.

Maggie stood in disbelief as she looked between Harley Quinn and the Green Arrow.

“Stop calling me that.” He said as he tugged Harley off the bike, keeping a tight grip on her arm. Of all the jobs he could have been given, Batman had to stick him with the loony tune. It was his own damn fault for grabbing her and hiding her after Superman killed the Joker.“I’m assuming you two are the contacts Batman said to look for. Basically a tin man and broody looking cop.”

“Yeah. That’s us.” Maggie said slowly, sharing a glance with James. “Except Batman didn’t tell us anything about you.”

Oliver stood there in a moment of disbelief as Harley snickered behind him. “I’m Green Arrow. Hero of Star City. I know Supergirl as well.” Blank looks were returned. “Seriously, they didn’t tell you anything about me?”

Maggie just shook her head and gave a quick shrug. “I sure as hell know who that crazy bitch is though.”

“Hey. I might be crazy but I ain’t a bitch.” Harley said sticking out her bottom lip.

“Maybe we should continue this inside.” James interrupted, cautiously glancing around the dock. The four of them standing together was an open invitation for someone to stumble upon them.

“Tin Man is right. I was told I could trust you guys. You were probably told the same thing. So we either trust Batman or we might as well go turn her over to Superman ourselves.”

“The name’s Guardian,” James said, clearing his throat as he cast a glance at Maggie. Why had Batman not trusted them enough to inform them of Green Arrow’s intentions to come with a deranged psychopath? Had he feared that they were in fact siding with Superman and planned to betray him at the first opportunity?

Hesitating for a moment, only because of knowing just how crazy and dangerous Harley Quinn was, Maggie sighed finally and nodded. She turned and quickly opened the container and ushered everyone in. She punched in the code and the floor slide open, revealing a secret passway down.

“God. He’s so dramatic.” Oliver mumbled before taking the lead, tugging Harley along with him.

A short while later, the foursome was deep underneath National City. Unlocking one of Batman’s holding cells, Oliver ushered Harley in.

“I’m gonna miss hanging out at The Quiver.” She said with a sigh before the cage shut her in. Oliver shot Harley a look, annoyed at her presence and annoyed she had come up with a much better name for the Arrow Cave.

“So what the hell is she doing here?” Maggie finally asked.

“She’s not safe. Superman is still looking for her and my hideout isn’t strong enough to keep her.” Oliver said as he took a seat in one of the few chairs in the place. This hideout seemed like a bare minimum holding site with few comforts. Typical Batman style.

“And the solution was dumping her in National City?” James asked. With Supergirl above the city, holding Harley in a cell was a risky move that he wasn’t sure they should be taking. Granted, Batman had more than likely taken precautions and lined the ground above with lead.

“I don’t know,” Oliver said with a resigned sigh. “Look after Superman put his hand through the Joker’s chest, I had to get her somewhere. I’ve done the killing for revenge routine and it’s damn hard to deal with. Superman’s lost his mind and Batman told me it’d be safe for her here.”

Maggie clucked her tongue disapprovingly. Everything lately just seemed to be reactions with no sort of planning ahead of time. Superman made a move and Batman would countermove with something as dumb or dangerous. At this rate, the only ones left would be the damn heroes and villains.

“So you’re against Superman too?” James questioned as he glanced over his shoulder at Harley, who was now planting kisses all over her glass window.

“I’m not against or for Superman. I’m for humanity not dying or being enslaved.” He replied getting to his feet. “And I got as many questions as you. The last instruction I got from Batman was to bring you back to Gotham for some secret meeting with the rest of us who haven’t joined Superman’s World Police.”

James and Maggie exchanged a questioning look before glancing over to Harley. While Maggie was capable of handling herself, keeping the number one target or Superman’s Hit List seemed a bit too big of a risk. After all, she did enjoy breathing. 

Oliver let out a little chuckle as he looked between them. At some point, Batman was going to have to learn that half-truths didn’t accomplish the goal. Not anymore at least.

“Hey, Batman was the one that said Detective Sawyer could handle Harley just fine.” He offered up.

“Go,” Maggie said waving her hand. “We need to know what the plan is and it’s better you two make a break for it now than get caught by Supergirl later.”

Oliver nodded his head and headed towards the passage out while James stopped in front of Maggie.

“You sure you going to be good?” 

“I’ll be fine,” Maggie said shaking her head. “She’s not getting out of that cage and I just got to drop water off once a day. Easy stuff.”

Once more, James hesitated. Leaving Maggie alone right now seemed wrong. There was simply too much that could go wrong suddenly and standing against Kara right now was almost like a death sentence. Shaking her head at him, Maggie sighed and pointed towards the door. “You’ve got to go James. We’re gonna need all the help we can get.”

Nodding a little, James touched Maggie’s shoulder before heading out after Oliver. Left alone with just Harley, she let out a heavy sigh and turned towards the holding cell.

“I liked it better with Queen.” Harley said with an overdramatic sigh. “He was really bad at tying me up. Batsy’s cells have no weakness.”

“Shut up. Please.”


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

Whoever had spent the day setting fires for fun was officially on Kara’s list. Every time she got one fire put out, there was another one popping up somewhere across town. Despite warning J’onn that the fires could be a sign of something far more sinister, her instructions remained to just make sure each one was put out before coming back to the DEO.

Three hours later, Kara arrived back at the DEO. She walked in and threw her head back, a loud groan coming from her. “That sucked.”

“So should we mark firefighter off your list of possible cover jobs then?” Alex teased, smiling as she wrapped her around Kara’s shoulders.

“Three hours Alex, of just flying around and putting out fires in abandoned buildings. Who does that? Do we have a new bad guy on the loose or something?”

J’onn shook his head, a thin smile on his lips, “Not that I know off. I think it was just some kids up to no good.”

“It was fourteen fires!”

“Least you got plenty of exercise in.” Winn offered with a smug smile.

“No support from anyone.” Kara finally let out a laugh that was echoed soon by the rest.

It was one of the most normal moments that the DEO had experienced in the weeks since the detonation in Metropolis. For a moment, there was no Justice League calling on Kara, no debates and disagreements about the roles of aliens and metahumans. It was just their core group at the DEO, a day like any other.

Kara let out a sad sigh as the thoughts passed her mind. Alex noticed and frowned, squeezing her sister a little bit.

“What’s up?” She asked

Shaking her head, Kara just exhaled out and gave a sad smile to her sister. “Nothing. I just, it’s nothing.”

Alex was quiet for a minute as she contemplated pushing it.

“Why don’t you two go get lunch?” J’onn suggested. “Things are back to being boring here.”

Kara perked up for a moment, looking at Alex with questioning eyes. “Do you want too?”

“I am so down for a sister lunch.”

“Yes, awesome, okay I will change and you pick where we are going.”

Alex laughed as Kara skipped off excitedly. J’onn gave a curt nod to Alex and began heading in the other direction. At least sending them out the building gave him more time for his own dealings.

The Danvers sisters finally settled on burgers for lunch and headed to Big Belly, walking down the National City streets and enjoying the sunny day. It reminded them of the days before everything went wrong. There was a certain calm in the air that made them think briefly this was all a dream.

Kara hesitated in speaking, looking between Alex and the ground constantly. She needed some sort of verbal commitment from Alex that she would stay by her side and soon. The latest episode in Kal-El’s quest had only hardened his resolve to end violence by any means necessary.

“So what is it?” Alex finally asked, casting a side glance to her sister with a smile on her lips. “You’re doing the thing where you worry about what you’re going to say and my reaction.”

“I do no such thing.” Kara scoffed. Alex merely raised an eyebrow at her. “Okay fine. It’s just, you know the other night at your place with Maggie?”

“Ah.” That was all Alex said as she leaned her head back, her lips thinning into a tight line. She had only been thinking about the other night since.

“I know how much you love her and I don’t want you to pick between us obviously,” Kara said in a rush. “But things are changing and I know how much you want this world to be safe and I also know that Maggie doesn’t agree with Kal-El’s methods but they’re working Alex. I can’t do this, any of this hero stuff unless I know you are by my side.”

Alex slowed her pace and let out a breath. 

“We’ve changed this year.” Kara pointed out. “Both of us and it’s clearly made us better but we’ve also drifted. I know I’ve let Mon-El become a huge part of my life but you’re still my number one Alex. Always will be. And right now, Clark needs you as much as I always do. He’s family Alex.”

That word always hit Alex hard. Family. Her father had told her time and time and time again to look out for Kara, to watch out and protect her. But this didn’t seem like the kind of thing she needed to be protected from. It was as though she needed to be flung very far in the opposite direction.

“Why are you standing with Clark? Is it because you really think he’s right or because he’s family?” Alex finally asked as she stopped walking, turning to face Kara. “Because the more I see what he does, the more I think it’s just not you. It’s not how you would do things.”

She was silent for a moment. Alex had a knack for asking the very questions that weighed on Kara. She had been struggling with the reasons why. She needed answers and resolve now however or she risked alienating Alex.

“Both,” Kara said truthfully. “I think he’s entirely right about protecting this world. He doesn't want to rule the world. I don't either it. All we want is to set it up so humanity can thrive. And, yes I am with him because he’s the Last Son of Krypton and I’m the Last Daughter and family is everything.”

Alex bit her bottom lip and nodded, her eyes cast up and away from Kara as she tried to decide if that answer was enough. Kara believed Clark’s plan was right. She was with him because they were family.

“He’s not doing the best job of getting it done right though,” Kara said. “He’s full of hurt and anger and it’s driving too many of his decisions. I know who Kal-El really is and how much he loves Earth. I know that I can help save it with him. I mean, what if he had done this years ago? Hank Henshaw would never have shot Jeremiah. He would never have been put in that position. So much could be better on this planet.”

“And we might never have been sisters then.” Alex shot back

“But if no violence meant you could still have Jeremiah and that he wouldn’t be working for Cadmus right now, I’d do that for you. I want to stop the death and destruction on this planet so no one has to grow up in fear of losing who they love. Please, Alex, don’t abandon me when I really do need you more than ever.”

Inhaling deeply, Alex turned and looked away from Kara. The brief fantasy of Jeremiah never being recruited or attacked by the DEO and Cadmus played in her mind. The world would have been better for her, for Kara and for everyone. They couldn’t change their past but going forward, there was a real shot at maybe making it a better place. None of that mattered as much as the small break in her sister’s voice as she begged for her to stand by her side.

As tears threatened to spill over, Alex nodded and opened her arms to Kara, embracing her sister in a hug. “Okay.” She whispered. “Okay, I’m with you. No matter what.”

*************************************************************************************   
Walking down the stone steps that was leading him deep into the underbelly of Gotham, James was seriously questioning how he’d got here. All he had wanted to do was help make National City a better place, to stand up and be the hero he knew he was. How that translated into joining a rogue organization set to oppose Superman, that part was a bit blurry to James.

Twenty minutes later, James was far underground and joined by a half dozen other heroes. Black Canary and Oliver spoke quietly to each other while Atom, Batwoman, Nightwing and Huntress discussed things around the large oak table. Feeling slightly out of place, James cautiously approached the table when Nightwing push a chair out for him.

“Join us.” He said with a pearly white grin. “We’re just discussing how bad things are going to get before they improve at all.”

Taking a seat, James noted that instantly all of the accepted him as a hero, as one of them.

“Is National City on the brink of a breakdown?” Nightwing asked as the attention shifted to James.  
He paused for a moment, thinking truthfully and then sighed, shaking his head. “Honestly no. I think they trust Supergirl too much to believe anything bad is going to happen.”

“Bad has already happened,” Batman grunted, pulling all the attention to him as he stepped out from the shadows once again, Catwoman by his side. “Thank you for joining us.”

“I didn’t agree to join you, Batman,” Oliver said as he came over and joined the table. “I agreed to hear you out.”

“You know why you’re here.” Selena shot back with a wicked grin. Oliver Queen couldn’t resist a good fight for justice.

“Listen, you and the whole caped crusader who knows everything bit makes me really uneasy. I don’t trust Kent but I’m really not sure if I trust you either.”

Silence fell over the Batcave and the heroes looked back and forth between Batman and Green Arrow. This meeting alone would put them at odds with the Justice League and after watching Superman rip Atlantis from the ocean, none of them doubted that he’d rip what they love away too.

“You’re right Oliver.” Batman let out a loud sigh as his hands came up to his mask. There was a soft click and slowly, he lowered the mask from his face.

“Bruce Wayne?” Laurel Lance said with a disbelieving laugh, shaking her head a little. “Seriously what is with you billionaires and being vigilantes?” 

James sat in awe as he looked at Bruce Wayne. This was something he had to tell to Kara. Well, it would be something to tell her if they talked anymore. That uncomfortable feeling crept over James as he dwelled on Kara, picturing her smiling face just a little too long. If Mon-El hadn’t ruined things for them before, maybe there would have been a chance that they wouldn’t be on opposite sides of this impending war.

One by one, masks came off as the small group of heroes learned the secret identities behind the masks. He continued to stare at faces as masks came off. Dick Grayson was the man behind Nightwing. Kate Kane lived as Batwoman in her free time. Helena Bertinelli was The Huntress. This was certainly starting to blow his mind. Jokes were made about Bruce, Oliver, and Ray forming a special billionaires club until finally, James was the only one with a secret identity. 

He looked over at Bruce, who gave a slight nod, encouraging him. The only reason he left it on was the uneasy feeling as to how the rest would react that Clark Kent’s best friend was sitting among them.

James lifted his helmet off and took in the room. He could see Oliver huff and harden his face instantly while a few others let out low ‘whew’ sounds.

“You let Clark Kent’s personal photographer into the room?” Oliver said sharply. “Was this a trap? You really working for Clark too, Bruce?”

“Listen, man, I’m not on Clark’s side,” James said giving Oliver his full attention. “He’s messed up and he’s going to a real dark place and taking my-” He stopped and let out a sigh, stumbling over the correct word for Kara. She was more than a best friend. Swallowing, he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, “He took my Supergirl with him. It’s not a trap.”

Oliver stared at James for a long time as the others murmured in agreement that he was to be trusted. Finally, Laurel rolled her eyes and took a seat at the table as well. “He’s not against us Ollie.”

With that, Oliver finally sat down and turned his attention to Batman. “Well Bruce, you actually got a plan or are we just waiting until Superman takes us all out?”

Chuckling just barely, Bruce shook his head and folded his arms across his chest. “Something tells me Clark is about to make his next move. We need to stay alert and careful. It’s too dangerous to create a communications line with Cyborg against us. What we need is a tally of who is standing with Clark.”

“Supergirl.” James offered.

“The Flash is with Clark,” Oliver said sighing. “I tried talking to Barry but he was just, I don’t know. I think he idolizes Superman a little too much.”

“Wonder Woman and Green Lantern are with him,” Selena said with a bored sigh. “So predictable.”

“Lex Luthor also joined Superman. The very fact that Clark is willing to work with Lex to ensure his rule shows how worried we should be,” Bruce said stoically. “But we’re just as powerful as them. Barbara Gordon is in the Watchtower right now helping figure out our next move. In the meantime, just watch for my signal. You’ll know it when you see it.”

With a hard nod, Bruce dismissed the group and began walking back to the shadows, Catwoman tailing after him. Already James was thinking of how to counteract Lex joining Clark. He wasn’t the only Luthor with influence and if Lena was serious about reforming the family image, well this was going to be the perfect way to do it.


	6. CHAPTER FIVE

The secrets were starting to ruin Alex and Maggie, they just had no idea. That wasn’t entirely true, Maggie was aware that keeping Harley Quinn hidden in National City and not telling Alex was tearing her apart while Alex knew that not informing Maggie she had agreed and promised to side with Kara was causing her a fair share of pain.

The both had secrets and no idea how to share them and it was taking a toll. Their usual nights in the apartment of watching television and cuddling and making out had been replaced by tense silence as they watched the news for a daily recap of Superman’s efforts.

Alex could have easily just told Maggie what was going on. Clark had taken to sending daily updates with Kara after all. It seemed that slowly, well slowly by the standards of those with superpowers, one government collapsed after another and any that tried to rise afterward were hit twice as hard.

As Alex sat on the couch with her feet tucked under her, Maggie a few inches away, she nervously chewed on her bottom lip as she glanced at her girlfriend from the corner of her eye. She knew that the news would report that Superman had put a young protestor in the hospital in Australia and Alex knew full well that would be the breaking point for Maggie. She had one chance to convince her to stand with Supergirl.

“And today in Australia, a young man was left paraplegic after a confrontation with Superman in Melbourne.” The anchor began. Maggie sat up slightly, her brows knitting together as she intently listened. “After a growing number of protests against Superman popped up, the Man of Steel himself intervened. After a tense confrontation with the protester, a video showed Superman pushing the young man away and to the ground. After he became unresponsive, he was rushed to the nearest emergency room where we were later informed he had suffered multiple spinal breaks. This is just the latest development in the ongoing saga of-”

Not even waiting for the end of the news, Maggie shut the television off and scoffed in disgust. Bruce had been right. It was only a matter of time until Clark crossed that line.

“Maggie,” Alex said softly as she sat up and reached out to grasp her girlfriend’s hand.

“Don’t Alex.” She warned, turning towards her and shaking her head. “Don’t tell me that you’re okay with this.”

“I’m not. Maggie, obviously I’m not.”

“And is Kara?” She pressed, raising an eyebrow, “Because if she’s still standing with her cousin after he injured a kid who didn’t agree with him, what is she going to do to you for not agreeing?”

Alex said and dropped her head, looking away from Maggie. She had discussed the incident with Kara and her sister had reassured her that it was an isolated event. She swore that Kal-El was coming to terms with his grief and anger and recognized on his own that he had overacted. She reminded her sister that part of why she agreed to help him was to make sure that this type of thing didn’t happen. Kara swore up and down she would intervene before Kal-El hurt another innocent person. Alex was left with a skeptical feeling about that.

“Kara defended him didn’t she?” Maggie asked, pulling her hand back from Alex and standing. Crossing her arms over her chest, she shook her head and began pacing back and forth.

“They’re family Maggie. It’s not easy to turn your back on family.” Alex tried reasoning.

“Actually it is.” She replied harshly, stopping to look at Alex. “Or are you forgetting my family disowning me? I mean, disowning your kid for being gay is pretty shitty but I think disowning your cousin for turning into a murderous lunatic is sort of justifiable in the end.”

“Okay stop,” Alex said standing as well. “Kara and Clark lost their entire planet. All they are trying to do is make sure that this planet doesn’t destroy itself like Krypton did.”

“And in the process, they’ve turned themselves into the very dictators they swear they are saving us from!”

A pair of soft sighs filled the room as the two stood looking at each other. Alex’s lips formed a thin thing as her eyes begged Maggie to understand. Maggie, on the other hand, stood hard, anger flashing behind her brown eyes.

“When Superman and Supergirl descend on National City, are you going to be standing with them or against them?” Maggie finally asked.

Alex stared back at her in silence. She couldn’t betray her sister but she couldn’t lose Maggie either.

“With them or against them Danvers? Because I sure as hell ain’t standing with them.”

“Maggie…”

Holding up her hand, Maggie clenched her jaw and dipped her head, hot tears stinging at her eyes. She had been expecting it. Hell, she knew Alex was going to stand with Kara come hell or high water but a part of her, some stupid foolish part, had actually believed that maybe Alex loved her enough to see past the blind loyalty and trust that she was doing the right thing.

There was a loud knocking on the door that interrupted them. Alex looked apologetically at Maggie as she moved passed her to open it.

Kara stepped in and opened her mouth but shut it instantly, glancing between Maggie and Alex and picking up instantly on the tension. “Uh is everything okay?”

Alex just nodded as she shut the door. The last thing she wanted was Kara feeling guilty over this. Whatever was going on with her and Maggie could just be worked out. “Yeah what’s up?”

“I, uh, I have to go to Gotham,” Kara said, her eyes lingering on Maggie who just continued to look away. That caught her attention though and Maggie’s eyes snapped over to Kara.

“Why are you going to Gotham?” She questioned.

Kara hesitated. Her gut feeling told her that whatever she had interrupted had to do with Superman and the protester from early. Kara didn’t want to add to that fight.

“Is your cousin really going to try and take Gotham from Batman?” Maggie scoffed, holding her arms out in disbelief. “I mean does he really think he’s going to march into Gotham and take it away from him? Or the criminals for that matter?”

“No.” Kara said defensively, frowning as she glanced at Alex. “He’s not going for Gotham. Just those very criminals that Batman and Gotham PD let run the city..”

Maggie frowned, looking back at Alex, silently wondering if she’d get back up on this. The anger in her was boiling over, especially at Kara’s insult of Gotham.

“What do you mean going for the criminals?” Alex questioned.

“Human prisons aren’t strong enough to ensure criminals don’t escape. So we’re going to take control of them. This is just the next step in making sure no one else gets hurts.”

Alex could see Maggie’s nostrils flare and stepped in front of Kara, going to Maggie and putting her hands on her shoulders. “Maggie.”

“Are you kidding me?” She jeered. “They are running off to deprive more people of their rights and you think I’m the problem?”

“You’re not the problem. And neither is Kara or Clark.” Alex tried rationalizing. “As soon as all the criminals are dealt with, Superman has nothing more to do Maggie. Just think about it like that. Earth will be safe and Kara and Clark will have fulfilled their promise.”

Knocking Alex’s arms away, Maggie shook her off and turned around, feeling sick at the turn of events. Alex was actually starting to believe the party line bullshit.

“Maggie,” Kara said in a stronger voice. “I know you love my sister and I know you don’t want anyone else to hurt. I promise you’ll see that what we are doing is the right thing in time.”

Maggie remained still, her back to the Danvers sisters as she started counting her breaths. Punching Kara wouldn’t even feel better since she’d probably break her hand in the process. She’d learned that one from punching Batman’s suit of armor once.

Silence took over the room again and Kara lingered, unsure if she should leave Alex right now or not. She had only come so her sister wouldn’t worry if this took a while. Starting a fight was not her intention. Alex waved her off, knowing that her sister’s presence would only make this fight that much worse. With the soft swoosh of a cape going out the window, Alex turned her attention back to Maggie.

“Please talk to me about this. We have to get through this.” She said, her hand touching the small of Maggie’s back.

Shaking her off again, Maggie pushed past Alex. “No. We can’t get through this. You’re standing with our new dictators and I’m not.” Her voice broke as resignation set in. It had been a fight regarding injustice before but now that Clark and Kara had cost Maggie Alex, it became personal.

“I’m sorry Alex.” She said as she grabbed her jacket and stopped by the door. Turning to look at Alex, her heart shattered as the other woman stood there shaking, the tears freely falling down her cheeks. “I really am.”

In a swift move, Maggie was out the door and Alex was falling to the ground, stunned by how quickly Maggie was capable of walking out of her life.

*************************************************************************************  
Across the city in a high rise office building, James and Lena Luthor sat across from each other. There was a small smirk on Lena’s lips that she was working to conceal while James sat with a bemused look. He hadn’t bothered to tell anyone of his plan of recruiting Lena. It was a risk because if she was against the insurgency, then Superman would soon know of the movement against him.

“So what can I do for you, Mr. Olsen?” Lena finally asked, the smirk finally extending to the corners of her mouth. In the last month, more than a few people had come to her, seeking her thoughts or help, wondering what she’d do about her brother or Superman’s new reign. For the moment, Lena was resolved in letting her lot remain uncast. Unless James Olsen could convince her otherwise.

“You don’t have a guess?” James asked, flashing a pearly white smile to Lena. This did feel a little weird but while he couldn’t trust Kara right now, he could trust Kara from before and she definitely trusted Lena.

“I’m assuming it’s the same reason that I’ve had an endless stream of people in and out of my office these last few weeks. Superman is imposing a new rule, my brother has announced he is now working with him and I’ve got billions of dollars and technology sitting on the sideline. How am I doing?”

James let out a real laugh and nodded his head, pointing a finger playfully at Lena. “Batting about a thousand right now.”

“I have to admit though Mr. Olsen, I’m surprised Superman sent you instead of my brother or Supergirl.”

James inhaled and licked his lips before letting out a breath. “Well, that’s because they didn’t send me. Technically no one sent me.”

“Are you proposing we form a third faction against Superman and Batman’s band of rebels?”

Freezing, James narrowed his eyes and stared quizzically at Lena. As far as he knew, the insurgency wasn’t officially known and how Lena managed to get her hands on that knowledge left James on pause.

“Relax.” Lena said putting her hand up to calm James “When Batman didn’t help Superman rip Atlantis out of the sea, I deduced on my own that meant he was against him. Although your brief pause now makes me suspect that you don’t want to form a wild card.”

Shrugging his shoulders before shaking his head softly, James leaned back into his seat. “I want you to join Batman’s band of rebels.”

It was Lena’s turn to sit in silence. She stared intently at James, trying to figure out his motives and intentions in siding against Superman, his supposed best friend. That left her questioning why much more than she had been before.

“Surprised?”

“Yes,” Lena said slowly. “You’ve been Superman’s right hand for many years.”

“He’s wrong about this. I know he’s in pain but dismantling the world isn’t going to bring Lois back. And it’s not going to save Earth either.”

“That’s fair. Although, I’m curious why you think I’ll side with you and Batman. Superman may not be my biggest fan but I am friends with Supergirl. Why would I stand against her?”

The smile tugged at the corners of James’ lips as he looked back at Lena. That right there was what he had been hoping for. That was the key to swaying Lena.

“Because you’re her friend, like me.” He said simply. “The longer Superman goes on like this, the more danger our friend Supergirl is in of becoming like him. And I don’t know what you think but I don’t think she’ll stomach ending a human life that well. And make no mistake Ms. Luthor, that’s exactly where this is headed. Right now, Supergirl might honestly believe that this is simply about ending tyranny and violence but at eventually it won’t be and she may be too far gone.”

For a moment, James felt eerily like Batman from that statement alone. 

Lena was quiet again as she studied James. He wasn’t wrong. So far, everything since the day Metropolis had been nuked, was leading towards Superman’s dominating the planet. And even though Lena struggled with believing Supergirl could ever fall down that path, no one expected Earth’s Greatest Hero to fall either.

“I’ll work with Batman, not for him.” Lena finally said, a stern tone hitting her voice as she offered James her hand. With a nod, he reached across and took it. It was time that the insurgency stopped talking and start doing and with Lena backing them, they had a shot. 

As he let out, his phone started to ring. Glancing at the caller I.D. he frowned slightly and hit answer. “Maggie? What’s up?”

“Where you at?” She asked, sounding out of breath.

“Uhm, I’m actually with Lena Luthor,” James said clearing his throat as he glanced at the woman. She chuckled a little and rolled her eyes. “But don’t worry, she’s on our side.”

“Well if she really is on her side, you better ask her if she’s got any tricks up her sleeve for containing aliens and metahumans,” Maggie said. She’d get into the whole recruitment of Lena Luthor later but right now, the bigger priority was getting into the DEO and getting a bunch of monsters out of harm's way.

“Why would we need to contain them?” James questioned.

“Because Superman has officially snapped. He’s on his way to Gotham to take over Arkham Asylum. So we don’t have a lot of time. Get Lena, get some guns or something and meet me at the DEO.”

James stared at his phone, mouth slightly open as Maggie hung up on him.

“Problem?” She asked casually

“Uh depends. Got any cool stuff that can stop aliens and metahumans?”


	7. CHAPTER SIX

“You wanna talk about it?” Harley asked as she smacked on a piece of gum, leaning against the glass of her cell and watching Maggie move about.

The detective was throwing bat gadget after bat gadget into a bag. From the moment she came through the secret door, Harley could tell Maggie was in some kind of mood. Whatever was happening out was clearly reaching the boiling point.

“You look like you’re planning on waging war. You know I’m really good at war. It’s just a bunch of chaos.” Harley said as a matter of factly.

Maggie dropped the bag she had been holding and turned towards Harley, glaring at her. “Can you just shut up?”

“I just wanna talk to someone. It’s so boring in this cell. And I miss Mr. J.” Harley’s voice trailed off towards the end and Maggie let out a resigned sigh. The sad, pathetic look Harley had on her face was exactly how Maggie was feeling inside. She had lost the best thing in her life to Superman, just like Harley. Well, not exactly like Harley. Maggie shook her head suddenly, realizing she was actually about to sympathize with a psycho.

“I can help you.” Harley offered, perking up slightly and causing Maggie to go back to glaring.

“No. Absolutely not.”

“Why not? Batwoman coming to save the day with you?”

Maggie’s eyes narrowed as she wondered why Harley mentioned Kate instead of Batman. There was no way that she could know what Batwoman meant to her. Harley waited for an answer though, her head cocked to the side. Maggie opted to ignore her and went back to gathering whatever tech Batman had left behind.

If James had been serious about getting Lena on their side, she was praying the woman would be providing bodies and way better tech than some batarangs.

“You can’t just ignore me,” Harley said huffing out a sigh.

“Yes, I can. And you’re not getting out of that cell.”

“I could if you let me out to come and help you beat Superman up.”

The faintest of smiles twitched on Maggie’s lips. She sure did want to hit Clark in the face a few times. It was his damn fault that she and Alex were on opposite sides. If he hadn’t convinced Kara to sign up for World’s Next Dictator, none of it would have unfolded like this.

“He took Mr. J. from me,” Harley said softly. “I gotta get out there and do something to pay that dumb hunk of steel back.”

Turning to face the cell, Maggie chuckled in disbelief. “You do realize that we are all in this situation because you and your crazy boyfriend decided to put a nuke in Metropolis and then use Lois Lane as the trigger right?”

“Well, we didn’t think Superman would go nuts like that! Whenever we hurt Batsy, he just gets mopey and beats on Mr. J. for awhile. How were we supposed to know Superman would try and take over the world?”

Maggie sighed and hung her head. As much as Superman and Supergirl were to blame for where she was now, Harley was also responsible. And that was infuriating. She was protecting the cause of all this mess. Going back to her task, Maggie resolved to ignore Harley and get ready for her suicide mission of storming the DEO to rescue a bunch of people who would kill her in a heartbeat.

The more and more Maggie thought of staging an assault on the DEO with just James and maybe Lena Luthor, the more she contemplated actually letting Harley out to help. She didn’t really need a gun and maybe a good threat could keep her in line. 

As she finished gathering supplies, Maggie licked her lips and shut her eyes, shaking her head at herself. After taking a moment, she moved in front of Harley’s cell and look intently at her.

“You do not kill anyone. I mean it. You don’t get a gun and if any point I think you’re going to double cross us or run or anything I don’t like, I am shooting you in the kneecaps.” Maggie said listing things off her fingers as Harley smiled wide and wiggled her eyebrows.

“We’re going to have so much fun!” She squealed. 

“No, we’re not.”

Outside the DEO, James had arrived in his Guardian armor with Lena. He had made the choice on the ride over in a really swanky looking mini-tank to completely trust Lena. Part of him suspected that she knew Kara was Supergirl and that his plea to help her avoid going down a road she couldn’t return from had done the trick.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Lena inspecting the small arsenal she had brought with them and chuckled. “So how’d you have an entire stockpile of weapons capable of taking out metahumans and aliens just lying around?”

Lena glanced over her shoulder as she picked up one of the neural inhibitor guns and smirked. “I figured at some point, Lex would try and take over the world again and I’d need to do something to stop him. It’s a burden being so right.”

“Well, half right. Superman’s the one taking over, Lex is just helping out I guess.”

The two shared a laugh as James moved to Lena’s side, running his fingers over the different weapon. Chewing on the inside of his lip, he kept throwing small, sideways glances at Lena, wondering if he should ask. He needed to know why she had agreed if she knew that they weren’t just going against Supergirl but Kara.

“Why did you agree to help?” James asked softly, raising an eyebrow as he tilted his head just slightly to look at Lena.

A soft chuckle emitted from her. That was the question she had been expecting. “No one wants to trust a Luthor. Supergirl was the same way. And then she gave me a chance and then she saved my life a few times.” Inhaling and exhaling deeply, she lifted her head and looked up at the clear night sky. “I learned a lot from Lex. Most of these superheroes and such are good but Supergirl is better than them. She just has a really good heart.”

James smiled and nodded. Kara was better than all of them. And she was letting her goodness but herself at risk. “Yeah. She’s pretty great.”

“Besides, I really can’t imagine Kara becoming as jaded as her cousin, can you?” Lena asked, a wicked smile on her face. 

James’ jaw fell open, a smile on his lips as he stared at Lena. “You know?”

Lena scoffed and rolled her eyes, “Of course I know. I figured it out within our first few meetings. But Kara hasn’t told me yet so I didn’t say anything. Although after we break into the DEO I doubt she’ll be speaking to me anytime soon.”

“Yeah. She hasn’t really been speaking to me anyway. Not since…” James’ trailed off and pursed his lips. It got to him at his core when he thought about how if it was him with Kara instead of Mon-El, she wouldn’t be siding with Clark. He would help her see the right path like he had done before, guide her into the light or something. His face betrayed everything when it came to her and a quick look at Lena told him she had him dead to rights.

“So you like Kara,” Lena said with a teasing smiling.

A beat passed between them as James debating admitting that out loud but instead narrowed his eyes and leaned in slightly, “And you don’t?”

Before Lena could say anything in response, headlights flickered at them, causing them both to turn in their spots. Maggie stepped out of her car, Harley exiting the other side.

“Whoa, whoa,” James said moving from the mini tank closer to Maggie, looking at the elated Harley. “You realize she’s nuts right? And should not be out of that cell. Maggie, she could run or kill us or something.”

“Aw, I ain’t gonna hurt you battlebot. I’m on your side this time.” Harley said biting her lip with a smile, glancing between him to look at Lena. “Hi, darling.”

Maggie held up her hand to stop James before he said anything else. “It’s crazy I know but it’s literally the four of us and we have to try and find a way into the DEO.”

“You could always use the door.” Came a fifth voice.

All four turned around, a mix of horror and astonishment on their face as J’onn stood in front of them, his arms folded across his chest. Well, this was off to a great start. They hadn’t even gotten inside yet and they were busted.

“It’s alright.” He said, pulling the door open behind him. “When Supergirl flew off to Gotham I figured it was only a matter of time until you showed up.”

“You’re on our side?” James asked a little surprised.

“Unlike Superman and Supergirl, the destruction of my people was not quick. I remember how our destruction came about and I’m not going to stand by while the second species of mine burns.” J’onn said, reading the thoughts of all four of them.

“Good enough for me,” Maggie said walking to the arsenal that Lena had brought and picked up a gun. Harley attempted to pick one up herself until Maggie swatted her hand away. “You don’t get a weapon remember?” Harley stuck out her tongue in return.

When James and Lena geared up as well, the four turned back to J’onn who held the door open for them. They shuffled in with Maggie at the front, Lena behind her, J’onn next, James after him and none of them noticing they had left Harley at the back.

“I’ll help as much as I can but when the time comes you’ll have to knock me out as well. Batman doesn’t want Supergirl suspecting I’m against her anytime soon.”

“How many people are here?” Maggie asked as she started to navigate down the hallways, gun at the ready.

“Myself and a half dozen guards,” J’onn said as they entered the command center. Picking up a tech pad from one of the stations, J’onn handed it to Lena. “I installed cameras so use those take the guards out quickly. Once that’s done, we’ll have to figure out a way to safely remove the prisoners.

“Not a problem,” Lena said, swinging a bag from her shoulder. Inside were a dozen pairs of handcuffs, each emitting a red color. “These cuffs analyze a metahuman or aliens physiology and then emits a pulse to disrupt that same physiology which enables their meta or alien powers.”

“You created these?” J’onn asked, raising an eyebrow and a little in awe.

“Lex wasn’t the only one with brains.” She said with a proud smirk.

“No more guards.” Harley suddenly announced cheerfully as she wandered into the command center, glancing at the other four.

“I thought you were keeping an eye on her!” Maggie and James exclaimed at each other. They both glared for a moment before turning their attention back to Harley.

“I told you not to kill anyone.” Maggie uttered. 

“I didn’t kill no one. Just knocked their heads together.” Harley huffed as she sat down in Winn’s usual chair and spun around. “So how we gonna get all these nasty bad guys out of here?”

“We could flood the cells with knockout gas,” J’onn said as he moved to where Harley was. Looking at her for a moment, he just shook his head and gently moved her chair out of the way as he pulled up the commands menu. “We’ve only got seven prisoners so we should be able to move fast.” Punching in a code quickly, J’onn hit enter and then switched screens to the video of the cells. One by one, the prisoners passed, clearing the way for them to begin transport.

“So what are we actually going to do with these guys?” James asked as Lena passed him a few pairs of the neural restraint cuffs. “There is no way we can just keep these guys locked up underground until Superman chills out.”

Maggie lifted her head and glanced at James. The same thought had been running through her head since she told him to meet her at the DEO. Once they were at least safe from Superman, they could get in touch with the Insurgency and figure out what to do from there. By now Batman had to have been fighting his way through Arkham himself.

After releasing the security on the cells, J’onn turned towards James. “This is where we part ways.” He said. “You need to knock me out from behind. It’s too risky to help you move the prisoners.”

“I don’t know if I feel right just knocking you out,” James said looking to Maggie and Lena for help.

Before J’onn could respond, a thud echoed and suddenly he slumped to the ground. Harley stood behind him what resembled a lead pipe. Where she had got that, none of them actually wanted to question so instead they stood with their mouths slightly open.

“What? I’m the bad guy. It’s what I do.”

Lena was the first back to her senses and simply stepped over J’onn. “Well, we don’t have a lot of time.” At any given second, Supergirl could just swoop right into the DEO and even with some fancy L-Corp tech, Lena knew they didn’t stand the best chance.

Nodding, Maggie took the lead again and navigated the group down to the holding cells. The prisoners were all knocked out so they went to work quickly. Once the handcuffs were on all the prisoners, they began the task of getting them outside and into the transport. 

“They don’t have a cart or something we can just dump them all in?” Harley asked after they got the second prisoner out of to the transport.

“It’d make this easier” James glanced around and saw nothing, letting out a sigh. “We honestly might not have enough time to get all this done.” They had only managed to get two prisoners identified as Rendell and Vril Dox out. From the information, they had managed to glean from the computers all they knew about the two was one could fly and project energy while the other was some sort of alien genius hacker. 

As the four headed back inside, footsteps coming from the opposite direction stopped them. They pressed against the wall, trying to stay out sight as Lena peered around the corner to see who was coming. A frustrated sigh escaped from her lips as she turned back to her companions. “It’s Winn. This is blown. We need to get out of here now.”

Before anyone could respond, Winn’s voice echoed through the empty DEO. “J’onn! J’onn! Oh holy crap, wake up.”

Winn tried to shake J’onn awake to no results. Panic started to set in as he dashed over to his computer, pulling up the security cameras and seeing scattered bodies. The DEO was under attack and Supergirl was off in Gotham. Scrambling, Winn pulled out his phone and called Alex. After the phone rang out, he tried twice more, only to get the same results.

It suddenly dawned on Winn that Kara had left a way for the DEO to contact her if an emergency arose. Clicking away furiously on his keyboard, Winn entered the address to send a message to the Watch Tower to be relayed to Kara, reading:

DEO under attack. Alex unreachable. J’onn Unconscious. 

Short, sweet and right to the point. As soon as Kara received that message, Winn knew she’d be back at the DEO ASAP. All he needed to do was stay out of danger from whatever intruder was prowling the halls.

As Winn sent his message, Lena, James, Maggie, and Haley had made their way back outside to the transport and had sped away as quick as possible.

“If Kara finds out it’s us, we’re screwed,” Maggie said from the backseat, holding tight onto the handlebar as Lena zipped through the seats, trying to get to the docks fast.

“Well, then we won’t let her.” Lena offered up as she took another corner hard. “We can’t go back for the rest of the prisoners so let’s put these three away and pretend this night never happened.”

“Wait three?” Harley asked, looking between Maggie and James in the front seat.

“Yeah, you’re safer in a cell protected by us as well,” James said.

“Sorry handsome but that’s not happening. Tell Batsy I’ll be there when he needs me.” Harley said with a wicked grin.

She pulled the door handle to the transport and dove out of the speeding car. The three remaining occupants let out cries of shock and surprise.

“Could she have survived?” Lena asked as she still drove on. With Supergirl probably in the air and on her way back, this was no time to stop for anything except their destination.

“Harley Quinn’s survived worse,” Maggie grunted as she reached over and slammed the door shut. “I’m more worried about us surviving honestly. Our faces are going to be all over their security tapes.”

A sly grin crossed Lena’s face as she glanced into the rearview mirror to look at Maggie. “They won’t actually.”

The detective cocked an eyebrow at, silently questioning what she meant.

“I designed a virus so that when the DEO tries to access the footage it will erase everything from the last 24 hours."

James and Maggie sat in awed silence, thankful and scared Lena was on their side.

“That’s some evil genius stuff.” James laughed as he noticed they slowed considerably as they approached the docks

“It’s only evil if you use it for evil.” Lena pointed out. “I’d like to think I’ve proven that I’m aligned with the good.”

Cutting the engine as they reached the secret location, the three took a moment to just be thankful they got in and out of the DEO unharmed. They had failed in securing the majority of the prisoners and had surely condemned the rest to whatever Superman had up his sleeve but it wouldn’t be long until their actions were discovered.


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN

As Kara arrived back at the DEO after taking the last prisoner to Kal-El’s prison fortress in space, the anger in her was boiling. Her suspicions pointed her in one direction and she feared that following it would just further alienate her sister.

As she headed towards the command center, she could hear Mon-El’s footsteps coming to join her.

“You know who did this right?” He pressed, his own suspicions falling upon two individuals. “It was Maggie and James.I mean they’ve kind of not made it any sort of secret they aren’t about what we are doing.”

“I know Mon-El,” She sighed. “It’s just pointing the finger at Maggie with no proof will drive Alex away. She already has her doubts about Kal-El.”

The Daxamite frowned and grabbed hold of Kara’s arms, stopping her in her tracks. “Kara, this is the right thing. I’ve seen it already that this world is so much better with you and Superman being superheroes of the world. You’re totally crazy if you think people should be doubting you. This is the right thing. I swear.”

Kara was silent as her chest merely rose and fell with the deep breaths she took. This night had been too long and too exhausting for it to continue on. For whatever reason, Batman had amassed a force to stand opposite Superman and seeing Oliver on the opposite side, his bow at the ready to protect criminals and murderers, well that still wasn’t sitting right with Kara.

Thankfully Barry has thrown his lot in beside Superman, even though Oliver had tried to convince him otherwise. Kara didn’t even speculate why no one had approached her. From the start of this whole mess, she had made it clear that she stood beside Kal-El.

Giving her a second to just be, Mon-El stroked Kara’s arm before dropping his hand into hers, reached forward and planted his lips against her forehead and then tugged her along to the command center. The bad guys weren’t resting so he deduced they couldn’t either.

As they stepped into the center of the room, J’onn was regaining consciousness as Winn and the rest of the recalled DEO team worked tirelessly at trying to figure out how anyone got in and how they managed to escape with two prisoners.

“What about the security cameras?” Kara asked. “They must have shown their faces or at least how they knocked out prisoners and made off with them?”

“They covered their tracks,” Winn explained, his face twisted in frustration and anger. “Whoever it was made sure to plant a virus on our systems that wiped the cameras the second we tried to access them. It’s high-level tech.”

“Like the kind of high-level tech a detective with the NCPD might have?” Mon-El questioned, looking as Kara then back to Winn. There was no doubt for him that Alex’s girlfriend had something to do with this.

“Not exactly,” Winn said with a shake of his head. “It’s like next, next level tech. Whoever did this managed to subdue all the prisoners at once and then transport them safely. And they had to have had help.”

“She probably did have help.” He responded him, “And my bet is that it was the Guardian who helped her.”

“Are you suggesting Kara’s own friends stood against her?” J’onn interrupted, looking at Mon-El with a bit of contempt. His suspicions were proving annoying correct lately.

“I’m saying both of them have been really against protecting the Earth since Kara and her cousin stood up for it.”

“Maggie wouldn’t do this.” Came Alex’s voice as she slowly walked towards the center of the room to join the others. Her cheeks were puffy and her eyes held that distinct tint of red that implied she had been crying for the better part of the night. Kara wanted to forget all this and just make sure Alex was okay.  
“How are you so sure?” Mon-El pressed, irritated no one in the DEO was taking him seriously. If this was in the Watch Tower, Wonder Woman would probably have had James and Maggie lassoed and spilling their guts.

“We had a fight.” Alex sighed and struggled to keep her emotions in check. “So Maggie was probably in her apartment drinking alone.”

“Well, what about Guardian? He could have done it. I mean, he knows the DEO pretty well.” He tried again, wanting someone to just get on board with him.

“James hasn’t exactly been hanging around as much since you appeared.” Alex shot back, her irritation growing.

“Alex,” Kara said softly, tilting her head and giving her sister that look. In response to her harsh truth, Alex just held up her hands and mouthed an apology. Kara hated dwelling on the fact that James really had taken a huge step out of her life since the pod was opened. They had agreed to be friends but it didn’t really feel like they had been trying in the last few weeks. Of course, Kara had focused all her time and attention on Mon-El and rationalized that James was simply too busy with CatCo and being the Guardian to spend time together.

“Whoever did it was seriously top of the line,” Winn said, wanting to break up the awkwardness that was coming over the room. “I mean high tech weapons and skills. They got in and out undetected and got the better of J’onn.”

“If it’s high-tech, you know who you should talk to Kara,” Alex said with a nod. 

Kara returned the nod in agreement. Lena Luthor would be the one with the connections to know who either pulled this off or at least give her a list of those capable of doing so. “I’ll be back when I get some answers.”

A few short minutes later, Kara was outside of L-Corp, making some last minute adjustments to herself. It felt so strange being in slacks and shirts again. While Kal-El seemed at ease with shedding the mask between his secret identity and superhero life, Kara wasn’t there. At some point, preferably soon, things would be settled and there would be lives to return to. National City may not have a need for Supergirl in the future but even if Kara did reveal herself like her cousin did, there was no way she could go back to the semblance of a normal life.

Happy with her appearance finally, Kara headed inside and towards the top floor, enjoying the fact she could drop in whenever and Lena would always be pleased to see her. Lately, she hadn’t been able to just drop in on James and Winn was so consumed with work. Lena was the only friend she really had left as Kara Danvers.

“Hi Jess, is Ms. Luthor in?” Kara asked cheerfully as she smiled at Lena’s assistant. A swift nod of affirmation was met with a smile of thanks as Kara pushed open the door and stepped into Lena’s office.

Looking up from her massive stack of paper, a smile crossed Lena’s lips as she stood to greet Kara. “Well, what a nice surprise.”

“I would have called but I didn’t know I was coming here until a few minutes ago,” Kara explained returning Lena’s smile. With an extension of her arm, Lena indicated for Kara to sit as she took her own side behind the desk.

“Well like I said, always a nice surprise,” Lena responded. “What can I do for you today Kara?”

Adjusting her glasses, Kara glanced down for a moment as she tried quickly to come up with her lie. “I picked up a tip from a source about a break-in at a government facility using high tech. I was coming to see if maybe you knew of anyone using researching next generation technology?”

Silence enveloped the room as Lena pushed her chair back slightly, giving her space to cross her legs and stare at Kara for a moment. Kara was simply so gracious in the way she asked for things, never implying that Lena herself had anything to do with the break-in but rather just questioning if she could provide information to help. A heat spread between Lena’s shoulders as the guilt of an eventual lie, of betraying Kara for a cause weighed heavily on her.

Lena was doing this for Kara though. More than anyone else perhaps, Lena could understand the sway of standing by a family member who had fallen from grace, especially if that family member was the last of their kind as well. It was loyalty preyed upon and then confused by feelings of justice and wrongs that would be righted. The long that Lena stared at Kara, the less she believed that the other woman truly was invested in the cause she was fighting so hard for.

“Lena?” Kara called out, stirring the young CEO from her thoughts. 

Laughing it off with a shake of her head, Lena cleared her throat. “So sorry, got all wrapped up there in my own thoughts. You want to know if I know if anyone has advanced technology? Who’s your source on the break-in?”

“Uh, It’s a confidential source.”

“So Supergirl?”

The two exchanged a small bout of laughter as Kara merely nodded in agreement. Lena enjoyed this part of their friendship, this little game where she pretended to be oblivious to the truth of Supergirl. It was an illusion that Lena didn’t want to end but with the state of affairs, how much longer could they really keep it up?

Sighing, Lena turned her head and looked out of her office window. Once again, everything felt normal, stable, just like it had the day that bomb went off.

On Kara’s side of things, she ached to tell Lena the truth. Yes, she had overall wanted her identity kept a secret and intact but the longer she sat in the office with Lena, the more she wanted the words to tumble out. Kara had witnessed firsthand the slow deterioration of personal lives within the Justice League. Cyborg had not left the Watch Tower since everything began. Despite being the fastest man alive, Barry hadn’t zipped back to Central City to spend time with Iris at all. She had ended things knowing he’d be too busy helping Superman out. And Kal-El didn’t have anyone but her. Kara was the only one really holding onto her old life and even then, Mon-El, Alex and Winn had joined sides with her. She had them going forward.

Not a single part of Kara believed she could convince James to side with Superman. She knew in her heart that had James agreed, he would have reached out to Kal-El himself. Perhaps had this been before Mon-El arrived and she went against him and his Guardian idea then she’d have a shot at getting him on her side. Where they stood right now, there was just no hope.

Lena was different though. Kara got two ways of being close to her. She had a friend as Kara and an ally as Supergirl. It’d be easy enough to just bring those two together. Lex had promised his help to Kal-El however he could and with Lena’s smarts and skills as well, they’d be able to find a solution that ensured a peace forever.

She just had to actually admit the truth. She needed to tell Lena how much she cared and ask her to trust her and join her.

Lena and Kara just sat looking at each other, both thinking and wishing things were like before. Kara feared losing a friend if she told the truth. Lena simply feared losing Kara if things continued on.

“I’m Supergirl.” Kara blurted out suddenly. Red flooded her cheeks as her eyes went wide, realizing what had actually escaped her mouth.

Lena sharply turned her head back, surprise written on her face that Kara misconstrued for being surprised over her real identity. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” She said quickly. “It was just so nice having a new friend as Kara and then as Supergirl and we work so well together. With everything being so crazy it just feels wrong trying to play you for information when I know you could just help me out because we’re friends and I’m sorry.”

Lena held up a hand to stop Kara, a small chuckle tumbling from her throat. “I’m not surprised about you being Supergirl. I knew that obviously. I’m surprised you told me.”

“Wait you knew? How?”

“It may come as a bit of a surprise to you but I am quite smart. And your disguise is a little ridiculous. I mean glasses? How did no one figure out you and Clark Kent before?”

Laughter was exchanged as suddenly Kara felt the weight of the world lift off her shoulders. There was no questioning or anger or hurt from the lie. Lena had just taken it with a grain of salt and smiled.

“I need your help,” Kara said as a more serious look fell on her face. “Not just with finding out who kidnapped prisoners from the DEO but with all of this. With Kal-El and protecting the Earth.”

“Can I ask you something?” Lena asked as her mood copied Kara’s, becoming more serious.

“Yes, of course.”

“Why do you believe what you and Superman are doing is right? Believe me, I understand Clark being upset over Lois but I don’t understand why you’ve decided to follow him.”

That was the million dollar question it seemed. Everyone kept asking this. It was debated amongst everyone. Mon-El had taken Kara’s side so quickly and with Alex it had been the influence of being sisters that swayed her. But Lena was the first friend to ask why.

Kara was silent again as she thought of how to put into words her reasonings. 

“I think this could be a good peace.” She said slowly, the words forming in complete sentences. “I think that eliminating evil and violence from the world and giving the people a new course of action on their own will make Earth better, safer.”

“But do you think the people are getting a choice in the matter?”

Kara frowned. “They aren’t getting a choice in blowing each other up but they are getting a choice of how they want to live in this new world. We’re not running governments or anything like that. We’re just getting rid of the bad because we can. That’s what’s good for Earth. Can’t you see that?”

Lena pulled her bottom lip in a bit, chewing lightly on it as she felt herself slipping from her recently agreed upon alliance. She could see clearly in Kara’s face that she believed in her cousin, that she believed this was how she could protect the earth and it made Lena want to abandon ship so fast.

James Olsen’s words came back to her. Maybe others couldn’t see it so clearly but the Justice League truly was heading towards becoming world rulers instead of heroes and looking into Kara’s eyes at the moment, Lena just knew that Kara believed so strongly every word she was saying. She had no idea how slippery the slope she was on could become.

“I can.” Lena finally said, a little smile twitching at her lips at the relief that flooded Kara’s face. “I’m also concerned though. Violence is going to happen no matter what and that means you and the Justice League will constantly be going to squash it. I’m guessing you’ve already figured that part out on your own but what happens when the people decide they want violence? Or they decide on something else that Superman and the Justice League have deemed dangerous to Earth?”

“They won’t,” Kara repeated. “This is only about stopping violence and protecting Earth.”

Lena sighed and tapped her fingers against her desk. She wanted so badly to be on Kara’s side since she really did believe strongly they were in the right. Yet something inside of her told her the worst was coming and Kara would need as many people on the other side ready to catch her when it all came crashing down.

“I want to help you, Kara. I really do but I can’t.” It stung Lena to reject Kara. “With Lex siding with your cousin after everything that’s been done, the investors are worried and L-Corp can be an independent entity in all this. Those countries whose governments were just demolished need to support. They need food, water, clothing, shelter even. L-Corp is going to provide that and I think it would put a target on the company to openly align with the league at the moment.”

Water welled up in Kara’s eyes as she tried to stomach the blow of rejection. She had Mon-El. She had Alex. Truth was she had really wanted Lena as well. And for some reason, that hurt worse than any rejection she’d faced before.

“I see.” She said suddenly, standing up. “Well thank you for your time. And I hope your company does well.”

“Kara, wait. Please.” Lena begged as she stood as well. 

It was too late as Kara was speeding out the door. Batman’s stupid team really owed her one now.


	9. CHAPTER EIGHT

Following the rejection and heartbreak from Lena, Kara had thrown herself into work for the Justice League. Most every regime had been knocked down, sans one or two that kept trying to pop back up, but it seemed like there was always some kind of little problem to take care of and Kara had opted to focus on that. She volunteered every single time Kal-El asked.

She had lost James ages ago but she was finally feeling it, thanks to losing Lena as well. Things with Mon-El had officially fallen into a familiar routine. They’d go out, they’d be heroes and return home. He still had his moments of making her laugh, of making her feel special and wonderful, and always made things feel like they were normal. Only for the first time, she had noticed the isolation that accompanied Mon-El. The majority of her time was spent with him, fighting, being heroes, training, coming home. When James had subtly disappeared from her life, she filled the hole with Lena and now that she was gone, it was a double whammy hitting her daily.

J’onn had been more distant as well. He simply claimed that there was nothing more he could teach now that she had taken on the role of defending Earth. She’d check in with him every day, ask for something new to do or a way to help and receive nothing in return. Winn was still there thankfully but she had noticed that he had shifted from being her friend to Mon-El’s. The pair were always joking about Star Wars or different movies or something else that made her the odd man out.

Of course, Kara would have elected to spend the little downtime she had with Alex but her sister had cut her off as well. The first heartbreak was the worst and no matter how much Kara pressed or tried, Alex just wasn’t interested in letting her in.

Coming home after a surprising dull day, Kara opened the door was instantly greeted by smells and Mon-El at the stove. The sight honestly caused her heart to jump a little and a smile to cross her face for the first time that day.

“What is this?” Kara laughed as she set her things down and came closer to the kitchen.

“This is all for you,” Mon-El replied with a proud grin as he stirred the sauce. “You’ve seemed really down lately so I told Winn we had to postpone our zombie video game night so I could treat my girlfriend to this wonderful meal.”

With a smile, Kara stepped into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss. “Well, thanks.”

“Well of course.” He replied with a smile as he pressed his lips back down into hers.

Laughing as she put her hands on his chest and pushed away, “You’re going to burn my dinner.”

Winking, Mon-El tapped Kara’s butt before turning around to focus on the dinner. Taking a seat at the kitchen island, Kara began sorting through her mail, glad that such mundane tasks still existed to contrast everything else. Granted it took her thirty seconds to sort everything which left her scrolling through her phone instead.

“Hey, why don’t I invite Alex over?” Kara said suddenly, looking up from her phone to Mon-El. “She’s been so bummed about Maggie and everything maybe this will make her feel better.”

Mon-El turned as he let out a heavy sigh, the smile dropping from his face. “I made this for us.” He said in a small voice. “You know we’ve been so busy kicking ass we haven’t been able to do couple stuff.”

“I know Mon-El. I’m sorry.” Kara said as she moved off the stool and walked over to him, her arms going around his neck again.

“Really?” He looked down at Kara, leaning to press his forehead against hers. “Kinda doesn’t seem like it.” 

Kara nodded and let out a sigh, a small frown forming on her lips the longer she looked at Mon-El. “Okay. Okay. Just us.”

The smile instantly burst across Mon-El’s lips before he gave Kara a hurried kiss. “Yes. Perfect. Just us and dinner and then maybe a little romance later.” He added with an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle.

Kara let out a laugh as she picked her phone up and shut it off. He was right after all. It had been so long since just the two of them acted like a normal couple and Alex hadn’t really been wanting to talk to her anyway.

*************************************************************************************

Meanwhile across town in In a penthouse apartment, James and Lena were passing a bottle of Fireball between them and bursting out into fits of giggles constantly. It had gotten to the point where all either could taste from the drink was the cinnamon sweetness and none of the whiskey. Prior to everything falling apart, the two had hardly exchanged more than a friendly hello in passing yet now they were drunk together and shooting a small, foam basketball through a hoop Lena had attached to a random wall.

“I wish I was kidding.” James laughed as he caught the ball Lena tossed to him. “We were kissing in her apartment and it was like a dream come true and then his stupid pod crashed down to Earth and suddenly Kara was telling me we should just be friends. He literally ruined everything between us the second he showed up.”

Shooting the ball from a couple feet away, James groaned as it ricocheted off the rim. Laughing, Lena held out the half empty bottle of liquor. Somehow their friendly drink had turned into a game off take a sip when a shot is missed.

Lena had extended the invitation to James for a drink while things were calm. She didn’t have any friends left in the city after alienating Kara and her keen observation had noted that James seemed to spend his time similar to hers; working long hours in the office filled by lonely nights. The escalation of things from one drink to shots happened quickly. Lena had no complaints though. She enjoyed the laughter and she enjoyed having someone who could understand the frustration in liking a girl like Kara.

“I have literally spent every moment since I met Kara flirting with her to no avail and I’m pretty sure she’s completely oblivious to it,” Lena responded as she sunk her own shoot, throwing her arm up in victory. 

James let out a groan as he took another swig of the amber liquor. Taking the ball back, James got his shot off quickly and let out a whoop when it sailed through, handing the bottle back over to Lena.

“It’s equal parts oblivious and equal parts Mon-El’s fault probably.” He finally said in response as Lena licked her lips after her drink. James had spent most of the night taking verbal shots at Mon-El as well, something that had come surprisingly easy to him.

Laughing again, Lena gave up on the game and moved over to her couch, sinking down and kicking her feet up on the coffee table, still holding tight to the Fireball. “You’re very right about that. And also very bitter about Mike. Would you say mean things about me if I was dating Kara?” 

Walking over to the couch, James sat down beside Lena, his arm draping over the back of the couch as he held his hand out for the alcohol. Turning his head to look down at her, a smile flashed across his face. “No. I’d say very nice things about you because you are very nice.”

“I hope I’d say nice things about you,” Lena said thoughtfully, taking the bottle back after James had his drink. “I mean I’d never say anything rude to your face at the very least.”

The giggles broke out between them again as the alcohol had loosened them up. After a few moments, it died down and Lena let out a sigh, turning her head to face James.

“I really didn’t think we’d be friends.” She said

“You mean because we’ve got nothing in common besides trying to prove ourselves, running major companies, disproving inherent biases against us and liking Kara Danvers a whole lot?” He quipped.

“Exactly.” Lena laughed again and then let out a content sigh. The smile on James’ lips seemed tattooed on as he looked at her. Silence clung in the air and both had their eyes firmly locked on each other. Hesitating just slightly, James leaned in slowly, pausing to allow Lena to pull away and when she didn’t, he pressed her lips to hers.

It took only a moment for the laughter to start from both of them and the kiss to break. They sat in a small state of hysterics for a moment.

“I’m sorry, I really thought we were having a moment.” James finally said as he leaned his head back, looking up at the ceiling as an embarrassed heat flushed his body. He’d be letting all the blame for that fall strictly on the alcohol come tomorrow.

“We were! Just not that type of moment.” Lena said as she copied him, resting her own head back as the smile clung to the upward corners of her lips. “I mean it was a lovely kiss and I definitely didn’t stop you I just assumed you knew you were not my type at all.”

They exchanged small laughs and fell into a comfortable silence, still passing the bottle back and forth, determined to finish it all. For once, there was no emergency, no one step from utter destruction. It was just a night to exist and for a small moment, forget how quickly the world was going to hell in a handbasket.

“For what it’s worth, I’m rooting for you over Mon-El,” Lena said after taking another drink. She hadn’t counted on ever considering James a friend but since breaking into the DEO, she had been feeling a kinship towards him. Spending the last few hours drinking and playing games had only further confirmed in her mind they could be friends. Especially since she believed that James cared for Kara much more than Mon-El could.

“I’m rooting for you,” James responded. “You’re way better for her.”

“You’re right. I’m rooting for me again.”

Laughter exploded between them again. This new world war had brought so much chaos, confusion, and heartbreak along with it that in that small moment, the small pause where things didn’t seem as awful as they were, James and Lena were both silently thankful that at the very least it had brought the other into their life.

*************************************************************************************

Instead of sitting at home drinking alone for the sixth night in a row, Alex had made the choice to buck up and go out. Every part of her body felt numb and broken just from a single thought of Maggie. She had pushed Kara away after curtly explaining that things were over between herself and Maggie because they just couldn’t stand on the same side.

It was hard to experience true happiness and have it ripped away so suddenly. Kara had tried to help, saying the usual it would get better and things would be okay lines but each time she spoke, Alex could help the twinge of regret in her stomach. She knew that she had made the choice to stand by Kara and Clark but watching as she lost Maggie while Kara still had Mon-El left her bitter. 

Six days since the breakup. She wasn’t even close to over it or okay but she couldn’t spend another night crying. Originally she had thought of asking Kara to come with her to the bar but when Winn mentioned Mon-El bailing on hanging out, she knew that her sister wouldn’t be available once again.

Alex made her way into the alien bar, her eyes doing a cautious sweep of the bar to spot Maggie. Relieved that it seemed to be clear, she found a high-top table and took a seat. Ordering herself a whiskey, Alex folded her hands and let out a sigh, shutting her eyes.

Eventually, this would all be over and maybe if the damage wasn’t too bad, she’d be able to talk to Maggie. The worst part of it all was Alex knew Maggie wasn’t entirely in the wrong. Kara relayed messages from Clark constantly and put her own spin on how things were looking up but Alex was starting to see through the cracks. Superman was imprisoning all those he deemed threats and there wasn’t much anyone could do to stop him. Kara agreed that the quickest way to a long lasting peace was to remove those who would constantly threaten it. Alex could see how slowly Kara was starting to lose her own grip and fall deeper under Superman’s spell. He was convincing when he spoke, she’d have to give him that but the words weren’t a message of hope anymore. They were a message of wrath to rain down on those who opposed and crossed him. It didn’t leave Alex feeling very optimistic about things.

As her drink came, she noticed a blonde sitting on the empty stool next to her and turned her head just slightly to look at the face. Harley Quinn was smiling right back at Alex as she sipped some fruity drink through a straw.

It took a moment for Alex to realize where she recognized the blonde from but the moment it dawned on her, she was reaching for her gun. A familiar hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her from pulling the weapon from its holster.

“Easy Danvers.” Came Maggie’s voice, right next to her ear and causing a shiver to creep down her spine.

“That’s Harley Quinn,” Alex said in a rough whisper as she looked between Maggie and the criminal.

“Yeah and she’s way more annoying than you can imagine.” Flipping her bangs out of her face, Maggie took a seat on Alex’s opposite side. “You know if you turn her over to Superman he’s just going to put his hand through her chest as well.”

Alex sat in silence, clenching her jaw as she turned her attention to Harley. She was frustrated because she couldn’t argue with Maggie. If Clark did get his hands on Harley, who knew how much of her would be left when he was done.

“You were the one who broke into the DEO weren’t you?” She finally asked, turning her head to look at Maggie.

The detective said nothing and raised her glass to her lips and knocked it back quickly. Alex took that to mean yes.

“I could arrest you for that.” She said, trying to prod Maggie into saying something.

Shrugging, Maggie ordered another round. There was a burning in her belly that she wanted to ignore. Being around Alex made her head swim. Normally after a breakup, she could knock a few back, flirt with a few girls and then be fine. This wasn’t any old breakup though and every part of Maggie ached to just kiss Alex and forget what was happening.

“You can play me for it.” Maggie finally said, turning her head towards Alex finally, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. “One game of pool. You win and you can arrest me. I win and I get to walk out of here with Harley.

Alex glanced over her shoulder at Harley who was now engaged in a conversation with an alien next to her. She knew that the responsible agent thing to do would be to take them both in but there was a bigger part that just wanted to spend time with Maggie.

 

“You know you suck at pool right?” Alex asked, being the first to crack a smile as she grabbed her drink and heading towards the table. Maggie chuckled a little and bit her lip, grabbing her drink and following suit.

“Kara had said that Clark thought Batman hid Harley somewhere,” Alex mentioned as she grabbed the triangle and started to rack the balls. Maggie tightened her lips and looked away. Sighing, Alex shook her head. “How about we make a deal that whatever we say stays between us.”

Turning to Alex, Maggie could see the sincerity in her words and nodded. “Batman didn’t hide her. It was Green Arrow actually. I mean, he did and then she was passed off to me and well, as you can tell she’s running free instead of in a cell.”

“Why isn’t she in a cell?”

Picking up a pool stick, Maggie let out a long sigh and shrugged, a not so innocent look crossing her face, “Because I let her out to help me break into the DEO and now I can’t get her back in one?”

Alex’s jaw dropped just slightly before she let out a disbelieving laugh. “Wow. A+ cop move.”

Laughing, Maggie gave a shrug. “Well, she’s been laying low so.” Moving over to the end of the table, Maggie leaned over, stuck her tongue out a little bit and concentrated as she sent the cue ball into the rest. Alex chuckled as not a single ball fell into a pocket on the break.

“It’s been quiet on your end. Haven’t heard about Superman paralyzing anyone lately.” Maggie quipped as Alex leaned over to take her shot, pausing only to give the other woman a dirty look.

“That’s because he and Lex Luthor are working on something.” She replied as she hit it another ball.

“Wow, that doesn’t sound scary at all.”

“Almost sounds like you working with a psycho huh?”

Maggie let out a laugh that distracted Alex enough that she completely missed her shot, the cue ball falling into a pocket instead.

“Not your night Danvers?” Maggie teased as she went to take her own shot. For a moment, things felt normal again. This was just another date night and there was nothing keeping them on opposite sides of an impending war. It left a wave of regret over the detective.

She paused long enough on her shot that Alex, who was already paying close attention to her body movements and tone, noticed quickly.

“What’s wrong?” The concern flooded Alex’s voice as she stepped right next to Maggie, her hand instinctively going towards the small of the other woman’s back. 

When Alex’s hand touched Maggie, she felt herself breaking a little more. She set the pool stick down across the table and turned her body towards Alex’s, space not existing between them.

“I hate this so much,” Maggie whispered as she looked longingly back into Alex’s eyes. “I hate what happened to us and this whole entire war.”

Alex’s hands came and brushed the stray, fallen hair from Maggie’s face before cupping her cheeks. It had been physically painful to be so apart from Maggie. It was a searing pain every single time Alex thought about the forcing pulling them apart hadn’t been dealt with either. 

“It’s almost over.” She whispered as well. That didn’t seem like enough though. Almost didn’t matter right now. What would matter would be Alex standing against Kara, pulling her sister towards the light and making her realize she was the only one who could stop her cousin. But Kara wasn’t there. She couldn’t see that.

Maggie sighed and shut her eyes, letting Alex pull her into her chest and wrapped her arms around the other woman’s waist. She knew Superman was in the wrong but for a moment, she felt the tug to just abandon Batman and join Alex, just to be with her again.

“We can find a way to make this work Maggie.” Alex murmured as she placed a kiss on the top of her head.

There was no chance for a reply as suddenly the entire bar shook violently, along with National City, following a loud boom and screams began piercing the air.


	10. CHAPTER NINE

The boom had pulled Kara and Mon-El from their dinner and conversation as they watched what looked to be a mass swarm invading at the UN on television. However seconds after the scene was transmitted, a boom erupted over National City.

Kara and Mon-El both jumped to the table and rushed to the window, peering out as a swarm began attacking National City. Wasting no time, they both changed and lept from the window, Kara holding on Mon-El as she flew them towards the city center.

“It’s Apokolips!” Cyborg said suddenly coming through their communicators. “They’re using boom tubes and attacking the most populated cities. We need all the help we can get.”

“It’s Supergirl and Valor,” Kara said as she dropped Mon-El through a swarm, allowing him to hit the ground and knock a few of the Apokolips off balance. Swooping in, Kara punched freely, connecting fist with flesh as fast as she could.

“We’ve got National City covered,” Mon-El added as he too began engaging as many of the invaders as he could. They were massively outnumbered and there was no way Mon-El could fathom they would win this.

Chaos was casting a wide shadow over National City. There were screams and explosions as lives were suddenly lost left and right and nothing Kara or Mon-El did seem to make that much of a difference.

“Mon-El!” Kara yelled over the screams, “We have to focus on saving the civilians, not the Apokolips!”

Mon-El nodded his head in acknowledgment but went straight back to punching and kicking any of the aliens he could. Kara groaned in frustrated and took off into the air, flying around trying to grab anyone and get them out as harm’s way.

She knew that out there across the world the rest of the Justice League was doing just as she was. Boom after boom followed and more Apokolips flew through the sky.

“Kara.” Kal’s voice came through the communicator. She could tell from the heavy breathing and tone that his anger was overtaking him.

“Kal!” She replied surprised as she lifted another half dozen civilians out of the way.

“I need you. Meet me in space.”

Cut off before she could give a response, Kara sighed in frustration and flew back to where she had left Mon-El, who was still fighting against the Apokolips.

“I have to go.” She said, landing a few punches on the advancing enemy. “Kal-El needs me.”

“Do you want me to come?” Mon-El asked, throwing an Apokolips into an oncoming herd of them.

“No. I need you to stay here and protect National City.” Kara said shaking her head. “Alex is probably out there somewhere as well as James and J’onn. Stay and help them.”

Kara took off to the stars before Mon-El would fight back, demanding that he go with her. Whether it was a sense of duty, bravery or just foolish overprotectiveness, she didn’t have time to deal and sift through his motives. Seconds ticked by and the Earth crept closer to doom.

*************************************************************************************

“We can’t handle this Maggie,” Alex said fruitlessly as the detective counted her bullets. “This is literally an alien invasion and we’re outnumbered and outgunned.”

“You’re not the type to run from a fight Danvers.” Maggie shot back as the bar began clearing out, the aliens using their own powers to their advantage to flee. Whatever this was, they didn’t want to be a part of it.

“I’m saying we go get backup. We get J’onn and James and Supergirl.”

“There is no time Alex.”

Picking up a gun, she looked over at Harley, who to her credit had stuck around instead of fleeing, and then tossed one her way. “Time to go crazy lady.”

Groaning in defeat, Alex pulled her own and followed the other two behind the bar. From outside they could still hear the screams, explosions, and shatters. Instinct told Maggie to avoid running out into the firefight.

“Don’t shoot!” Came a strong and steady voice just before three figures crashed through the bar door. Standing up from behind the bar, the three woman looked at J’onn, Green Arrow and Black Canary stood in front of them.

“Nice timing,” Alex said with a sigh of relief.

“You’re hiding out in a bar?” Oliver questioned, looking at Harley amused.

“Wasn’t my idea. These two thought it’d be better.” She responded

“They weren’t wrong.” J’onn said, “But hiding means civilians dying. We need to stop the Apokolips.”

“What the hell are Apokolips?” Laurel asked, shuddering as yet another scream pierced the air. “You know what, tell me later. We gotta help.”

With nods of agreements, the six rushed outside and into the fray. They were overwhelmed almost instantly but refused to back down, firing bullets and arrows as quickly as they could. The Apokolips were overwhelming them by sheer numbers alone and even with the skill between them all, they couldn’t see this ending any way but with their deaths.

The other heroes were facing the same problems across the planet as well. For every life they saved, another two were lost. With no time to coordinate any type of effort, it was becoming a battle they were losing fast.

*************************************************************************************

Reaching her cousin as he hovered about the earth, Kara looked at his face and saw both the resolve and the hurt.

“What’s going on?” She asked. “We have to get back down there Kal. They need our help.”

“How do we help them though?” He asked in return, his eyes flickering to the planet as bedlam rained down upon it.

“By fighting! And protecting our friends and the civilians.”

“I defeated Kalibak.” Kal stated, his eyes still flickering with pain and anger. “He can’t be killed but the same doesn’t go for the rest.”

Kal turned his head towards Kara, looking at her and waiting for her to understand what he was saying. It dawned on her quickly what her cousin was proposing. 

That gut feeling of something being incredibly wrong hit her again. They were not murderers. She and Kal had sworn to protect the Earth and be beacons of hope and goodness. Killing their enemies didn’t fall into that.

“Kal, no.” She said firmly, shaking her head. “We’re not killers.”

“Can you think of any other way to stop them and save innocent lives, Kara?” He questioned. “These monsters are slaughtering our world, Kara. The longer you and discuss this, the more death takes hold of the planet. We’re the only ones. We have to end this.”

Kara battled inside her mind. She knew Kal had decided already that he would do this but he wanted her permission, her help, and approval. Finding another way to defeat the Apokolips would take time they didn’t have. They’d ravish the Earth and kill everyone before a victory for them would be at hand.

It was wrong, so incredibly wrong. Yet Kara couldn’t find another answer. And she couldn’t give Kal permission to kill.

“Please Kara,” Kal said softly as his hand rested on his cousin’s shoulder. “They will kill everyone you love. Mon-El, Alex, your parents and mine.”

The sudden image of Alex being one of those who the Apokolips killed flashed in Kara’s head, followed immediately by Eliza and Jeremiah. She couldn’t risk their deaths while trying to find a better way.

“How?” She said, her mouth going dry as guilt already washed over her body.

“You already know,” Kal replied.

With a nod, she floated away from her cousin and waited for his go. At the same time, they began speeding towards the earth, catching fire and pummeling towards the earth. The two speed around the world in opposite directions, punching through the boom tubes and swarms. Explosions littered the sky as Supergirl and Superman killed Apokolips after Apokolips until only ash was falling from the sky.

*************************************************************************************

In National City, out of bullets and arrows and moves, the six fighters had been pressed back against a wall.

Alex had imagined she’d go out in a blaze of glory but not like this. Not with no hope of knowing her death could make a difference. She reached out next to her and laced her fingers between Maggie’s.

For Maggie, she’d brush death so many times she had stopped thinking she’d die young and in battle. Luck was always on her side and optimism had made her believe she’d get to grow old.

Harley had never expected to make it past 35. She’d always figure one day Mr. J would go too far or some hero would finally snap and end her life. Aliens taking her out while fighting with the good guys was a twist she never saw coming.

Surviving on an island for five years had put Oliver at constant odds with death. He’d returned stronger and more determined than ever to make a difference and hoped one day he could just walk into death feeling like he had succeeded. This didn’t feel that way.

Dying once had been enough for Laurel. She knew it would come for her again but she had hoped it would be less painful this time around, less violent. This didn’t seem to be the second death she had hoped for.

Once J’onn had stared death and destruction in the face and lived, losing everything in the process. He had seen his planet overrun and burned and now Earth was following that fate. J’onn closed his eyes and imagined greeting death as an old friend.

The screams echoed around them again but this time they didn’t belong to the civilians. They watched as clouds of fire exploded in the air, a red and blue blur zipping through and causing each spark to ignite.

Each of them knew exactly who was responsible.

With somewhat of a collective sigh of relief, they stepped away from the wall and looked to the sky as the ash fell down. Everyone on the street burst into cheers and applause.

“We better get off the street,” Oliver said as he slung his bow over his back, looking around cautiously. “Whatever those two did is going to have consequences.”

Harley walked over to Oliver’s side and draped her arm over his shoulder, causing Laurel to shoot a questioning look their way. “Couldn’t agree more Olipop.”

Maggie shook her head briefly at Harley before giving her attention to Alex, their fingers still entwined. “Be careful. Please.”

Alex nodded, knowing that ahead of her she had a long, uncomfortable talk with Kara coming. As Maggie detached their hands and began to turn away, a need and want came over Alex. Reaching forward, she grabbed Maggie’s jacket, pulling her in for a kiss.

“You be careful too,” Alex whispered as their lips parted. A little smile played on Maggie’s lips as she nodded.

*************************************************************************************

Landing at the UN, on the very platform Kal had been speaking from moments before the invasion, Kara let out a deep exhale and stared out at the crowd. Suddenly noise erupted again, this time cheers of victory as the people rejoiced.

Kara looked to Kal, who stood expressionless next to Lex. She could feel herself shaking, the bile rising in her throat as the ashes of the aliens she had killed fluttered through the air. The people were happy for her actions, for Kal’s, and all she could think was that she had killed thousands in mere minutes.

“The Supers!” Lex yelled to the adoring crowd, lifting both Kal and Kara’s arms in victory. It didn’t feel like a victory at all.


	11. CHAPTER TEN

The world had responded positively to Superman and Supergirl’s newest show of force. It was hard to argue why the public wouldn’t see the destruction of the Apokolips as a bad thing. The very heroes who had been swearing up and down all they wanted to do was protect the Earth had done just that.

For those on the inside though, all the save had done was present a new set of problems. Clark had become more hardened in the fact the world needed constant protection and even with Kara, he knew that he could never do it all.

Additionally, the lengths he wanted to go to in order to stop violence and loss of life were becoming a little too extreme for some of the other members, Kara especially. Since aiding Kal-El in killing all the invading Apokolips, she had been suffering nightmares. It had truly been for the greater good but she never thought she had it in herself to go that far.

That day, Clark had called for all of the members to gather at the Watch Tower to discuss the next moves. For too long they had simply just been reacting and trying to quell tempers but he was done with that. A message would be sent that Earth was a place of peace.

Sitting on Clark’s right hand side, Kara hadn’t failed to notice the dirty looks Diana had been sending her way. Kara knew that Diana had assumed she’d be the number two after declaring her support so early and for being the closest in powers to him. Kara however was exactly like him and Clark had been the one to decide she was his number two.

Wrapped in her thoughts, she was quickly jarred when Barry took a seat next to her and nudged her lightly. “Surprised Mon-El isn’t right next to you.” He teased.

A little grin crossed Kara’s lips as she shrugged. “He’s taking care of something in National City for Clark.”

“Gotcha. It’s been hard to catch you alone to see how you were.

Offering up a little shrug, Kara fell quiet. She hated that question. Terrible seemed to be the only response to it she could muster and the moment she did, she’d be bombarded with opinions about why what she did was right. It may have been justified but it didn’t feel right, at least not to her.

“I’m just dealing.” Kara finally said, turning her eyes to Barry, “How are you holding up? How’s Central City and Iris?”

Barry let out a long sigh and leaned back in his chair, tapping his fingers against the table. “Holding up I guess. It’s not like a lot has changed for the city yet.”

“And Iris?” Kara pressed after Barry went quiet.

“Not talking to me.” He thinned his lips into a tight line and glanced at Kara. “She said when we broke up we’d still talk every day but that’s not a thing anymore.”

“What? Why?”

“This.” He said gesturing around the room. “Clark’s new peace measures. She thinks he’s about to go to far and I can’t give her an answer when she asks me what I’m going to do about it.”

The last part had come off almost as a question, challenging Kara as to whether or not she thought it was too far as well. Honestly, she didn’t know where the line for to far fell anymore.

“She’ll come around.” Kara finally said, patting Barry’s arm in comfort. She didn’t really believe that as she didn’t believe that James or Lena would ever come around. She also didn’t want to open that wound and let Barry know she knew exactly how he felt.

Thankfully she was saved from anymore discussion with Clark walking in the room and to the head of the table. She had noticed how it seemed his once warm face was not permanently set in a cold expression. He never seemed relieved or happy anymore, just angry and upset.

“I know that you are all wondering what’s next.” Clark said diving right in. “And it’s time you do know. From this moment forward we’re shifting focus from instilling peace to enforcing that peace. All of us will be monitoring the Earth as the elite protectors.”

“Clark,” Barry interrupted, glancing around the table, “Not to be negative or anything but there’s not enough of us to constantly do that.”

For the first time, a flicker of a smile crossed Clark’s lips as he nodded his head. “I know. That can change though.”

From behind him, Lex stepped forward and stood next to Clark. “I’ve been working on a pill that has the ability to transform ordinary humans into metahumans with incredible strength and invulnerability.”

Silence fell across the room as the words registered. Barry, Kara, and Hal exchanged concerned looks while Diana nodded in approval. Somehow making ordinary humans into near impossible to kill superhumans didn’t seem like the most reasonable or sane plan, particularly coming from Lex Luthor.

“Kal.” Kara said uneasy, looking at her cousin with concern. “That seems like a dangerous plan.”

“We’ll control who gets the pill Kara. Volunteers only and only after they’ve passed a strict series of tests. This is how we maintain the peace.”

Murmurs and whispers broke out amongst the heroes as they discussed whether or not this plan was a safe course of action. Irritated, Clark slammed his palm down on the table, demanding their attention again.

“This is what we are doing. There is still a lot to figure out but Lex is close to a breakthrough. It’s not a discussion. It’s an order.”

Coldly, Clark turned on his heels and headed out the room, Lex and Diana tagging after him. The others remained silent, looking between each other as they feared speaking. Kara however got up and followed after her cousins and the others.

Catching up to them in a different room, Kara cleared her throat and stepped in. “Hi. Can I talk to Kal alone please?”

Lex nodded instantly and started heading out while Diana stood her ground, glaring right at Kara. “Whatever you need to say to Superman you can say to me.”

“Diana.” Kal-El said softly, touching her shoulder. “Please give us a minute.”

With another glare at Kara, Diana brushed past the Kryptonian, making it a point to bump roughly against her shoulder as she did. Kara merely rolled her eyes.

“I’m guessing you don’t approve.” Kal said as he folded his arms.

“About you wanting to turn a bunch of regular people into super soldiers?” Kara deadpanned as she stepped in front of him, crossing her arms as well. “Yeah, not so much.”

“It’s the best way to protect the world.”

“Kal, you keep saying that and it’s starting to feel like and less like protecting.”

Kal-El sighed and nodded, trying to understanding his cousin’s reluctance but was quickly growing weary of the resistance he faced.

“Do you really think Lois would be okay with everything you’ve done? With everything we’ve done?” Kara pressed gently. She could see instantly the change in Kal-El’s body language. His shoulders drew back tense and his nostrils flared just slightly. How much longer would he react to just her name like this?

“I don’t know Kara. I can’t really ask her because she was murdered. How do you think you’d be reacting if someone killed Mon-El?”

“That’s not fair and you know it. Mon-El doesn’t mean to me what Lois meant to you. We haven’t had the same amount of time that you had with her.”

“Well I’m trying to ensure that you never know how it feels. I’m trying to give you both a long and happy life together. Just like the rest of the world.”

“And I know that. And I want to help you achieve that but turning humans into superpowered soldiers isn’t the way.”

Kal-El inhaled deeply as he looked at his cousin. He could see the cracks in her belief in him. She was losing faith and if he lost the only family he had left on this, well Kal knew himself well enough to know that he’d go downhill faster.

“This pill is going to save lives. Imagine never having to worry about Alex again, Kara.”

That caused Kara to pause. Alex hardly needed protecting now but she knew the longer her sister stood with her on the front lines, the greater the chance she stood of losing her. And that was the kind of pain Kal was currently dealing with. Kara honestly didn’t believe she was strong enough to handle that.

She could feel herself swaying. There were already plenty of soldiers and cops and agents who were willing to defend their values and ideals.

“No civilians.” Kara finally said, eyeing Kal carefully. “Only take volunteers from people already in some kind of law enforcement or armed services. That way we know they already know what they are signing on for.”

Kal-El let out a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around his cousin. He would only be able to use the Alex card to get his way a few more times.

*************************************************************************************

James sat behind his desk, looking over the purposed covers for the next edition of CatCo Magazine. Each one was critical of the actions of Supergirl and Superman and James struggled to figure out which one seemed the least critical. Despite knowing how wrong his friends were, he hated having to be so open in his condemnation. So few publications were actively speaking out against the heroes though.

He had been so consumed by his work, he failed to notice Mon-El entering his office until the man cleared his throat to grab his attention.

Looking up, James let out a sigh and leaned back. “Mon-El.”

“James.” He said with a dopey smile as he moved to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

“What do I owe this unwanted visit too?” He asked, not in the mood for games or whatever this was about.

“I’m just here checking in on you cause your former best friend asked me too. Clark’s worried about you man. Heard you weren’t out there saving the day when the Apokolips attacked.” Mon-El paused for a moment to see if James would interject. “I guess he was just wondering what’s going on since clearly aren’t on his side right now.

James chuckled lightly under his breath, dropping his gaze from Mon-El and laughing. He wondered why Clark had decided to send him to check up.

“You can let Clark know I’m fine. Just have a lot of stuff going on running CatCo.” James finally said, “So if that’s all, can you see yourself out? I’ve got a lot to get through today.”

Mon-El remained in his seat and licked his lips, letting out a conflicted sigh. “Sorry man, no can do yet.”

“Why not?”

“Well there’s this thing Clark needs from you.”

James sat in silence, staring at Mon-El, wishing this exchange could just hurry up and be done. “Well?”

“He needs you to stop calling him a jerk in your magazine.” Mon-El said with a sort of forced smile and shrug of his shoulders. He didn’t fully understand why Clark had asked him to come do this task but he didn’t mind either. It seemed that more and more trust was getting placed upon him.

James let out a laugh and stared back at Mon-El in disbelief. This really had to be some kind of joke getting played on him. Mon-El joined him in the laughing, unsure what James found funny but joined regardless.

“You’re joking right?” James finally said

“Uh, no.” Mon-El replied as the laughter trailed off. “You really have to stop with all the negative stories. It’s actually like the big reason Clark sent me to see you.

James brought his hand to bridge of his nose and pinched as he tried to restrain himself. Trying to control the press was something that James could not picture Clark doing. Well, he couldn’t picture any of this but it was the mess they were in anyway.

“So now freedom of the press means nothing to Clark?” James rebutted

“I don’t exactly know what freedom of the press is but I don’t think Clark wants to put you in jail if that helps.” Mon-El answered with a smile.

“The press Mon-El, didn’t you have newspapers and magazines on Daxam?”

“Not really. We had the Information Ministry that my uncle ran. Kinda just told the people what they needed to hear every day. Look, things are changing man and Clark needs you to stop saying crappy things about him in your magazine so that they can keep changing for the better.”

A quiet fell over them as James studied Mon-El. More and more of his eagerness and helpfulness to Superman was becoming clear. Mon-El stood to gain quite a bit from a new world order.

“So that’s what this is about.” James said with a disbelieving chuckle. “I mean I really thought it was just about you and trying show Kara you’re a good guy and everything but it’s actually about you getting your prince perks back here on Earth huh?”

Mon-El scoffed. “First, that’s offensive. Second, Clark’s totally right about the anarchy on this planet and is doing you a favor by fixing it. And yeah, I am showing Kara I’m a good guy. I mean I sided with her cousin and you’re here not supporting her. So I guess I’m not the one who has to show her I’m a good guy.”

James stood suddenly, glaring at Mon-El as the desk separated them. For far too long he had been suppressing and ignoring all his anger and jealousy surrounding Mon-El but with him here in the office and having the audacity to confront him, well that dam was threatening to break.

“I don’t want to have to hurt you.” Mon-El said a little cocky as he stood as well. “I’m not supposed to use my powers for bad. Besides, me and Kara have been doing really good lately and I don’t feel like going to the pound because I made you bleed.”

James swore he could see a flicker of double meaning behind Mon-El’s smirk, as if silently encouraging him to try something. He just couldn’t figure out what is was in Mon-El that Kara saw. “You’re not worth it.” He finally said, dropping his shoulders and shrugging off his aggressive body language.

Mon-El raised his eyebrows as a condescending smirk crossed his lips. “Kara thinks I’m worth it. She did chose me over you.” Nodding his head after a brief shoulder shrug, Mon-El slowly began stepping back out of the office. 

“Yeah and it’s done her a lot of good huh? She’s a murderer now.” James challenged, his own eyebrows knitting together tightly as he glared harshly back at Mon-El.

“If she didn’t kill those things, you would be dead!”

“I’d rather be dead than see Kara lose who she is! Not that you even know the real Kara, you’ve been too busy changing her into someone she’s not!”

Mon-El stepped forward again, his anger getting the better of him.

“Lovers Quarrel?” Lena Luthor asked from the doorway. Tensions between James and Mon-El instantly ceased as they turned to look at her. Lena gave a little wave and stepped into the office, Selena Kyle entering after.

“Lena?” Mon-El asked, looking between James and the woman, trying to put two and two together. “You’re working together?”

“Well yes.” She replied as she dropped her bag and lowered herself onto the sofa. “James offered to do an in-depth feature on L-Corp’s efforts to rebuild following the invasion. What you doing here?”

“Uh, just you know, visiting.” Mon-El stammered. “I should go though if you’ve got work.”

“Oh Mon-El, please let Kara know I miss her terribly.” Lena requested with a wide smile. Mon-El just nodded, shot a glare at James and quickly exited the office, heading straight for the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator.

“Nice cover.” James said once Mon-El was out of sight. “What are you doing here?”

“What was that about?” Selena asked as she took a seat on the opposite couch, a devilish smirk on her lips.

James groaned and moved around from the behind the desk, “Clark wants me to stop writing negative stuff about his movement and sent Mon-El to do it.”

“Interesting choice.” Lena mused

“Right back at you. Didn’t know you and Selena were friends.” James laughed as he glanced between the two.

“We’re not.” Lena responded. “I just came home to find her going through my jewelry box and thought I’d bring her to you.”

“Just because I’m fighting with the good guys doesn’t mean I’m one of them.” Selena shot back as she examined her nails.

“Does Bruce know you’re here?” James asked, suddenly wondering why Selena was in National City.

“Yep. We’re all here, Mr. Guardian. Bruce says something big is going down and wants us ready. I can take you to the new Batcave if you want.”

“You coming?” James asked turning to Lena.

She shook her head and let out a sigh, “No. Lex asked me to meet with him at L-Corp. Plus I’m sure my mother and Cadmus will be making a not so surprising appearance as well.”

“You sure that meeting’s a good idea?”

“Why? Want to tag along as my knight in shining armor?” The two exchanged a little bout of laughter before Lena continued. “It’s fine. Whatever this is about isn’t a threat. And maybe I’ll pick up a tip or two for our little rebel alliance.”

“We’re going to need every bit of help we can get if we’re going to make it out of this alive.” Selena said with a pointed look before a grin broke out on her face. “Speaking of alive, where were you two the night aliens almost killed us all?”

Turning to each other, James and Lena exchanged a grin before laughter overtook them.

**Author's Note:**

> Other Characters Appearing Include: Selena Kyle/Catwoman, Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Helena Bertinelli/Huntress, Kate Kane/Batwoman, Commissioner Jim Gordon, Barbara Gordon/Oracle, Diane Price/Wonder Woman, Green Lantern/Hal Jordan, Cyborg/Vic Stone, Aquaman/Arthur Curry, Atom/Ray Palmer, The Flash/Barry Allen.


End file.
